


Para siempre

by miinamiwa



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Severus Snape, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mpreg, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Top Sirius Black
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:55:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinamiwa/pseuds/miinamiwa
Summary: El árbol familiar de la Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black muestra dos recientes adiciones. ¿Qué pasará cuando Sirius Black descubra que alguien a quien ama y creía muerto, realmente no está muerto?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Comments: 24
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Por favor lean los tags!! A pesar de que no es muy gráfica la descripción del non-con, si hay cosas que puedan disparar algo en algunas personas, así que por favor tengan cuidado. 
> 
> Fuera de esa pequeña advertencia, lean y disfruten!!!
> 
> P.D.: disculpen las faltas de ortografía, revisé dos veces antes de subir pero no estoy segura de haber corregido todas :V

"Sirius?" preguntó Harry Potter mientras recorría los pasillos del N°12 de Grimmauld Place en busca de su padrino. "Sirius? La señora Weasley dice que ya esta lista la cena!"

Caminaba por el pasillo principal del segundo piso cuando vio la puerta entreabierta de la única habitación a la que Sirius habia prohibido la entrada: el cuarto donde estaba colocado el árbol familiar de los Black. Harry sabía que esa puerta solo se abría con la sangre de Sirius, así que se acercó a investigar.

"Sirius?" preguntó una vez más, observando por la rendija entre la puerta y el marco, logrando ver a su padrino pasmado viendo un punto fijo en el tapete. Harry abrió la puerta y la voz de Sirius lo hizo detenerse.

"Dijiste que estaba muerto." susurró el animago.

"Sirius? De que hablas?" preguntó Harry inocentemente.

"Dijiste que Severus murió el día de la batalla..." repitió el pelinegro, alzando una mano para acariciar el pedazo de tapete que estaba mirando.

"Si. Hermione, Ron y yo lo vimos morir." Harry se acercó a donde estaba su padrino. La curiosidad le ganó y miró hacia donde su padrino estaba tocando en el árbol familiar.

Ambos hombres estaban pasmados ante lo que veían sus ojos. La parte quemada del tapete en la que antes había estado el rostro de Sirius Black yacía como si nada, la imagen incluso se parecía al Sirius Black actual. Una rama fuerte unía el rostro del último Black con el rostro demacrado de un hombre al que todos creían, hasta ese día, muerto: Severus Snape.

"No entiendo," susurró Harry. "Dijiste que este tapete no podía ser hechizado de ninguna manera. El profesor murió en mis brazos... Por qué aparece aquí?" dijo Harry confundido y alarmado. También estiró un brazo para intentar tocar el rostro pintado de su ex-profesor, pero una descarga eléctrica lo frenó. "Ouch!"

"Es porque Severus no ha muerto." susurró Sirius. "Después de que terminó la batalla, tu estabas en shock. Te pregunté si habías visto a Snape y me contaste con lujo de detalle lo que ocurrió en la casa de los gritos. Despues de que Ginny llegó y te quedaste dormido, me aparecí lo más rápido que pude en ese lugar. Cuando llegue solo encontré una gran mancha de sangre y una túnica rasgada, pero no había rastro de él."

"Si." replicó Harry." Recuerdo que dijiste que no estaba el cuerpo. Draco se acercó y dijo que probablemente los mortifagos que escaparon se lo llevaron consigo." dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

"Hace un mes que atrapamos al último mortifago y ninguno sabía nada de Severus..." Sirius seguía embobado viendo el tapete y trazando la rama que unía su rostro con el de Snape. Harry no pudo evitar notar como de pronto su padrino usaba el primer nombre de Snape como si siempre lo hubiera hecho.

"Aunque hay algo que no entiendo... Por qué Snape aparece en el árbol familiar de los Black si él no era uno de ustedes?" preguntó el de lentes.

"De sangre no... Pero... Creo que... El hijo que crece en su vientre si lo es."

Harry abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar las palabras de su padrino, de pronto, la ramificación que salía de la que los unia a ellos tenía sentido. Esta nueva ramita era pequeña y delgada, como si apenas se estuviera formando.

De pronto ambos hombres escucharon pasos en el pasillo y Draco Malfoy cruzó la puerta de la habitación.

"La señora Weasley dice que bajen de inmediato o vendrá ella misma a..." el rubio se calló inmediatamente cuando se dio cuenta donde estaban. Sin autorización se acercó al tapete y rápidamente buscó con los ojos la figura de su madre hasta que la encontró. Sintió una punzada en el corazón al ver el rostro demacrado de su padre unido al de Narcissa. Ambos rostros tenían el 2 de Mayo de 1998 marcado como fecha del deceso.

"Draco?" Harry se acercó a su novio, viendo como las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer.

"E-estoy bien, Harry." dijo este limpiándose los ojos. "Es solo que los extraño mucho." 

Harry abrazó al rubio y ambos voltearon a ver a Sirius al ver que no hacía ningún ruido. El mayor aún seguía perdido acariciando la nueva imagen en el tapete del árbol familiar.

Draco inmediatamente se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y soltó un gemido ahogado.

"Severus está vivo? Pero... C-como? Harry, dijiste que había muerto?"

"Eso creí. Sirius no encontró su cuerpo y ningún mortifago sabia nada de él cuando los interrogamos." dijo el moreno rascandose la cabeza. Nada tenía sentido.

"Debemos encontrarlo." dijo Draco terminantemente. "Esa maldita serpiente casi lo mata, no sabemos en qué estado de salud se encuentra, ni si pudo recibir ayuda a tiempo para que el veneno no le afectara permanentemente... Si no está tratándose adecuadamente, su condición podría empeorar de un momento a otro y complicar el embarazo."

Las palabras del rubio lograron sacar a Sirius de sus cavilaciones. De un momento a otro la preocupación por Severus y por el hijo que apenas se acababa de enterar que había engendrado le inundó y salió de la habitación apresuradamente. Harry y Draco salieron tras él.

"A donde vas?" gritó Harry corriendo detrás de su padrino. "No tienes idea si quiera de donde está." Sirius paró en seco, haciendo que los jóvenes casi chocaran con él. "Escucha, Hermione sabe hacer hechizos de localización, podemos pedirle ayuda después de la cena. Mañana se irá a Australia con Ron a buscar a sus padres, creo que le gustaría irse sabiendo que el profesor está vivo. Aún se siente culpable por no poder ayudarlo después de que Nagini lo atacó." 

Draco lo miró con una ceja alzada. Harry solo alzó un hombro como para excusarse.

"Si, tienes razón. No es momento de alarmar a todos ahora." dijo Sirius.

Un sonido de aparición en la cocina los alertó, los tres sacaron sus varitas y, apuntando hacia la puerta, avanzaron.

££££££££££££££££££££££

"Niffi lo siente, amo, pero Niffi siendo un buen elfo! Niffi no dejando que su pequeño amo pequeño no muera!" de un momento a otro el elfo domestico desapareció, reapareciendo unos segundos más tarde con una furiosa y a la vez apanicada Madame Pomfrey.

"Pero qué es esto? A donde me..." las palabras murieron en los labios de la enfermera al ver quien estaba frente a ella. 

Por casi tres meses había creído al hombre muerto! Después de que Harry les revelara todo lo que Severus Snape había hecho para que el lado de la Luz ganara la guerra contra Voldemort, había llorado por la forma tan cruel en la que trató al ex-profesor de pociones durante ese ultimo año. Ahora, verlo frente a ella, vivo y más pálido de lo que jamás había estado le quitaba una carga de encima, pero ponía otra en sus hombros. Estaba claro que el hombre podía irse de un momento a otro.

"Por Dios, Severus! Como es que... Pero que...?" un sollozo se abrió paso de entre sus labios mientras se arrodillaba para quedar frente a él.

Snape estaba sentado cómodamente en un sillón, sus brazos recargados en los descansa-brazos. Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero era más que obvio que estaba consciente.

"Niffi trajo a la medibruja, amo. El pequeño amo ya estará a salvo!" Niffi volteo a ver a Madame Pomfrey con esperanza en sus grandes ojos y la enfermera lo miró con una expresión de sorpresa.

"Severus? De que habla tu elfo?" Severus sonrió levemente y la enfermera volvió a sollozar cuando el mago llevó lentamente una mano a su ligeramente abultado vientre y lo acarició.

"Tal parece que concebí un mes antes de que todo se fuera al carajo..." dijo Severus con un susurro entre feliz y desesperado. "Adelante, Poppy, lanza tus hechizos..."

La medibruja inmediatamente sacó su varita de su delantal y comenzó a lanzar hechizos a la figura del mago. Unos minutos después, un pergamino se formó en el aire y brillo un ligero tono dorado, reflejando los diagnósticos de los hechizos.

Cuando el pergamino dejó de brillar, la medibruja lo tomó y comenzó a escanearlo.

"Tienes muchas heridas internas que están mal sanadas... y otras..." Pomfrey apretó los labios al leer el reporte de heridas 'menores' nuevamente... Había indicios de abuso sexual no mayor a cuatro meses. Severus movió ligeramente sus dedos en un intento de callarla. La medibruja prosiguió con su diagnóstico. "Tal parece que aún hay veneno de esa serpiente en tu sangre, es lo que está causando tu debilidad tanto física como mágica. Ahora ya es muy tarde para retirarlo, solo puedo darte pociones para fortalecerte, pero no servirán por mucho tiempo. Tal vez te recuperes físicamente, pero tu magia se agotará tarde o temprano. Ya está llegando a su límite, Severus. El esfuerzo de mantener tu embarazo está agotando rápidamente tu magia. La única forma de mantener a tu bebé con vida es..."

"No." Severus interrumpió a la enfermera. "Las pociones tendrán que bastar."

"Severus no será posible!" exclamó Pomfrey frustrada con Snape. Sabía lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser aquel hombre, pero esta vez no lo dejaría hacer su voluntad. Entonces un pensamiento le cruzó por la mente y la aterro. "Dime, a caso el padre del pequeño murió?" preguntó con miedo.

Severus tardó unos segundos en responder. "No lo se..." 

Un atisbo de dolor cruzó por el rostro tranquilo de Snape. 

El elfo se acercó a ella y jaló su delantal para llamar la atención.

"Niffi sabe quien es el padre del pequeño amo. Niffi puede traerlo para que el pequeño amo y el amo Severus estén bien. Por favor, ama Pomfrey, salve a mi amo!" exclamó el elfo con lágrimas de tristeza en sus grandes ojos.

Pomfrey asintió más para sí que para el elfo. "Hay una chimenea conectada a la red floo aquí? Necesito traer mis pociones y otras cosas." dijo la medibruja.

"Si, está en la estancia principal." dijo Niffi, señalando un cuarto abierto al otro lado del pasillo.

"Está bien, Niffi. Por favor quedate aquí hasta qie vuelva, no dejes solo a Severus. Solo tardaré un momento." el elfo asintió. 

Pomfrey desapareció por la chimenea. Mientras, Niffi se ocupó limpiando a consciencia la habitación. En un chasquear de sus deditos refresco las sabanas en la cama y la tendió. Con otro chasquido desnudó a su amo de sus ropas negras y lo vistió con un camisón de dormir gris, estaba seguro de que la seda se sentiría bien en la piel recién lavada de su amo.

"Niffi..." susurró Severus, aún con los ojos cerrados y su mano acariciando levemente su vientre. El elfo volteó a verlo con las orejas pegadas a su cabeza. "Eres un elfo entrometido, pero muy leal. Gracias."

Los ojos del elfo se llenaron de lágrimas nuevamente. Con una de sus viejas manos apretó la que Snape aún tenía sobre el descansa-brazos del sillón.

Minutos después, Pomfrey regresó por la chimenea y comenzó a lanzar hechizos y a embarrar pociones en Severus, obligandole también a beber una que otra. Niffi miraba a su amo con alivio en los ojos cuando notó un ligero cambio en el semblante demacrado de Severus.

"Niffi, por favor trae al otro padre del pequeño. Lo necesitaremos pronto para poder iniciar con el ritual de estabilización." El pequeño elfo asintió y desapareció del lugar con un chasquido.

££££££££££££££££££££££

Cuando Sirius abrió la puerta de la cocina, pudo ver que los Weasley, Hermione, Tonks, Remus, James y Lily estaban pasmados viendo a un curioso elfo que había aterrizado sobre la ensalada de atún y fresa de Lily (gracias a Merlín).

El elfo se encontraba observando los rostros de cada uno de los presentes, hasta que se dio la vuelta y quedo cara a cara con Sirius. Una vez que reconoció su magia como aquella que formaba parte también de su pequeño amo, su rostro se iluminó. Niffi bajó de la mesa, tirando el tazón de ensalada de atún al piso y corrió hacia el mago. Nadie reparó en la cara de fastidio de Lily Potter.

"Señor Black! Venga conmigo por favor! Mi amo requiere su presencia inmediatamente!" El elfo tomó la mano de Sirius, pero antes de poder chasquear los dedos para salir de ahí, James y Remus apuntaron sus varitas hacia él y le ordenaron que se detuviera.

"A donde crees que vas con Sirus, elfo." "Alto ahí!" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

"Por favor amo Sirius, no hay tiempo que perder! la medibruja me mando por usted! Mi amo lo necesita! Mi pequeño amo lo necesita! Por favor!" suplicó el elfo una vez más.

Sirius creía tener idea de quien era el amo del elfo.

Harry había entrado después que Sirius, tapándole la entrada a Draco, por lo que, al escuchar la voz familiar del intruso, el rubio lo empujo a un lado y entró apresuradamente antes de que el elfo se fuera de nuevo.

"Niffi! Que haces aquí?" preguntó el rubio. Un sentimiento extraño nació en su pecho al ver al elfo de su padrino.

"Amo Draco! No hay tiempo, el amo necesita al Señor Black! No hay tiempo!" Niffi volvió a tomar a Sirius de la mano.

"Llevame a mi también Niffi, por favor! Necesito verlo!" dijo Draco algo desesperado. "Sirius, por favor. Esta es la oportunidad de saber en donde está."

Sirius entendió a lo que se refería en rubio, por lo que asintió y extendió su mano para que Malfoy la tomara. Antes de que pudieran irse, Sirius se dirigió a los demás, pidió disculpas y prometió que en cuanto volviera les diría lo que estaba pasando.

Con un chasquido de dedos, Niffi, Sirius y Draco desaparecieron.

££££££££££££££££££££££

Niffi los apareció justo en el pasillo que daba a la habitación en la que se encontraba Severus. Ambos hombres voltearon a ver al elfo, esperando cualquier indicación, pero solo el pelinegro recibió una señal de cabeza por parte del elfo, indicándole que entrara. Draco quiso seguirlo, pero el elfo apretó su mano, deteniéndolo.

Sirius caminó lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la puerta. Esta estaba entreabierta, por lo que se colaba un débil rayo de luz hacia afuera. El animago abrió la puerta completamente y solo pudo ver una cama con dosel recién hecha y un sillón frente a un ventanal cubierto por cortinas de tela gris transparente. Sirius se adentró en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación estaba un poco fría, o tal vez eran sus nervios jugandole una mala pasada, no estaba seguro. Pero tampoco estaba preparado para el dolor que le estrujó el corazón al acercarse al sillón y ver una mano pálida y desnutrida apretando el descansa-brazos.

Rodeó lentamente el sillón, y ni el saber quien se encontraba sentado ahí lo preparó para lo que vio. Severus Snape seguía sentado en el sillón, los ojos cerrados, hundidos en sus cuencas y unas ojeras marcadas, mejillas hundidas, labios resecos y pálidos al igual que el resto de su piel. Su cuello estaba marcado por una horrible herida que parecía apenas estaba comenzando a cicatrizar. La piel de al rededor estaba roja en unas partes y morada en otras; las venas azules saltaban a la vista por la piel transparente que las protegía.

Sirius recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo del hombre que tenia frente a sí, y cuando vió el ligero abultamiento del vientre de Severus, cayó de rodillas al suelo como si le hubieran golpeado; el aire abandonó sus pulmones en un sollozo que atravesó el doloroso nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer como riachuelos de los ojos grises del hombre.

Una de las manos de Sirius se posó sobre la mano pálida de Severus que acariciaba su vientre y la retiró, para después ser él quien acariciara ese pequeño bulto con ambas.

"Severus..." Susurró el animago cuando por fin pudo respirar. "Oh... Severus..."

Sirius se hizo espacio entre las piernas de Severus, acercándose aún más a él e inclinándose para depositar un suave beso en su vientre, después uno en su pecho, justo sobre el lugar que guardaba su corazón. Sirius quería ir más arriba y besar sus labios, pero sabía que no tenía derecho, por lo que solo atinó a limpiar las lágrimas que seguían cayendo en el camisón de Severus cuando recostó cu cabeza sobre su pecho y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos.

Severus abrió los ojos. Estaban tan negros como el último día que Sirius los había visto. El pálido hombre alzó la mano con la que anteriormente estaba acariciando su vientre y la posó sobre los negros cabellos de Sirius.

"Te lo llevarás?" preguntó Severus en un susurro. Sirius levantó la cabeza para verlo.

"A quien?" preguntó sin comprender.

"Cuando nazca... Te lo llevarás?" Los ojos de Severus lo miraban con tristeza y angustia, entonces Sirius comprendió a lo que se refería el otro. Un nuevo nudo se formó en su garganta impidiéndole hablar. Solo pudo negar con la cabeza.

"No te quitaré a nuestro hijo si eso es lo que te preocupa." respondió. "No haría algo para dañarte de esa manera después de..." Sirius se interrumpió. No tenía el valor de mirar a Severus a los ojos fijamente después de lo que le había hecho.

Aquella noche vino a su mente; la noche en la que los mortífagos se infiltraron en Hogwarts con la intención de asesinar a Dumbledore... La noche en la que todos creyeron que Severus Snape los había traicionado... que jamás había estado realmente de su lado.

Esa noche, Sirius, enfurecido por las acciones del pocionista, salió a buscarlo para enfrentarlo. Sirius más que nadie se había sentido traicionado por él, y alentado por el valor que da el alcohol fue a buscarlo a la mansión de los Malfoy, importándole poco que el lugar estuviera repleto de mortifagos. 'Afortunadamente', Snape acababa de aparecerse afuera de las protecciones de la entrada principal. Había llegado solo y Sirius aprovechó el momento de descuido de éste para aturdirlo y llevárselo de ahí.

Sirius los apareció en una pequeña casa de campo de la que nadie tenía conocimiento, casi hiriendo a Snape durante el viaje. Entró a la casita y se dirigió a la habitación más cercana, arrojando el cuerpo inerte en la cama. Parte de las mangas de la túnica de Severus se había desgarrado durante la batalla esa noche, exponiendo la piel pálida de sus brazos y el horrible contraste con la marca negra en su antebrazo izquierdo. Ver la prueba de la traición de Severus riéndose en su cara le hirvió la sangre.

Esa marca era prueba de que Severus pertenecía a otro y no a él. Odiaba esa marca de otro en Severus tanto como lo había amado desde el primer día de su quinto año en Hogwarts, cuando el entonces extraño adolescente se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin durante el gran festín con una expresión de profunda tristeza en la cara al saberse solo: sus compañeros de casa lo ignoraban en el mejor de los días y en el peor le hacían bullying al igual que los Merodeadores, su mejor amiga sangre-sucia y Gryffindor lo había abandonado al darse cuenta de lo podrido que estaba... Nadie tenía piedad de Snivellus Snape.

Sirius decidió entonces que dejaría una marca más profunda en Snape, una que nadie vería, pero que su amor traicionero jamás olvidaría: enervó el cuerpo de Severus, quien se removió lentamente sobre la cama. De un momento a otro, Sirius había perdido la mayor parte de su ropa en los pocos pasos que dio hacia la cama. Severus aún trataba de desatolondrarse cuando sintió manos extrañas y hostiles recorrer su delgado cuerpo. Esas manos rasgaron completamente sus ropas y lo dejaron desnudo bajo un cuerpo extraño.

La adrenalina en Sirius hizo que los efectos del alcohol cedieran, podía sentir todo al 100%, la piel suave de Severus bajo la suya, el olor a humo y vainilla en su cabello, podía ver el negro de sus ojos asustados aún en la oscuridad... Amor y odio explotaron en su pecho al mismo tiempo; ambas expresiones luchando por mostrarse en su rostro. La furia fue mas fuerte que ambas y entonces, en un arrebato, forzó a Severus a recibirlo en su parte más intima. A Sirius no le importó hacerlo sangrar, no le importó dejar marcas de sus dientes en la pálida piel del pocionista, no le importó marcar sus dedos en sus delicadas piernas ni tomar su sexo en mano y frotarlo hasta hacerlo llegar a un doloroso orgasmo. Inmediatamente después, Severus perdió el conocimiento. Sirius terminó dentro de él y se alejó de la cama, viendo con desdén y disgusto su obra de arte. Se vistió y abandonó a Snape en esa casita. Cuando volvió, dos semanas después, la casa había sido quemada y de ella solo quedaban cenizas.

Sirius aún se preguntaba si ese desdén y disgusto eran realmente dirigidos a Severus o hacia sí mismo.

Una mano fría se posó sobre la suya, sobresaltandolo.

"Pomfrey dice que no sobreviviremos más tiempo. Mi magia y mi cuerpo están debilitándose rápidamente y pronto no podrán seguir soportando el esfuerzo de mantener el embarazo estable. Es por eso que Niffi te trajo aquí." susurró Severus.

Sirius sabía a lo que se refería, después de todo él había estado ahí cuando Lily había enfermado y había necesitado de James para continuar con el embarazo. De no ser por el ritual de estabilización, Harry y Lily hubieran muerto.

"Niffi!" Llamo Sirius. El elfo apareció con un ligero 'pop' para no molestar a su amo. "Pidele a Madame Pomfrey que venga. Dile que estamos listos para iniciar con el ritual." dijo con determinación. Los ojos del elfo se abrieron de par en par de la felicidad. Asintiendo vigorosamente desapareció. Momentos después, un par de pasos se escucharon sobre el pasillo. La puerta se abrió y se cerró rápidamente.

"Muy bien... He enviado al señor Malfoy a Grimmauld Place con instrucciones claras. Si todo sale bien esta noche, mañana Severus podrá recibir visitas." Severus solo pudo suspirar resignado.

"Sirius, por favor ayuda a Severus a llegar a la cama. Debe estar recostado para poder iniciar." dijo la medibruja.

Sirius asintió y se movió ágilmente, posando los brazos de Severus por detrás de su cabeza y levantándolo sin esfuerzo del sillón. Severus no pesaba nada! Esto preocupó al animago, pero hizo lo que se le pidió y pronto lo depositó al centro de la enorme cama. Sirius se recostó junto a él sobre su costado. Tomó una de las manos de Severus y la llevó a su pecho, sobre su corazón, igualmente llevo una de sus manos al pecho de Severus, justo donde momentos antes había depositado un beso.

"Bien... Ya podemos comenzar..."

££££££££££££££££££££££

Draco volvió un poco alterado a Grimmauld Place. Casi se tropezó cuando salió de la chimenea por lo distraido que iba, pero los fuertes brazos de su novio detuvieron la caída.

"Draco, amor, está todo bien?" pregunto Harry. Las lagrimas cayeron de los ojos plateados de Draco. Harry se preocupó, pero despues de ver la débil sonrisa en sus labios dejó salir un suspiro de alivio. "Les expliqué a los demás lo que pasó. Quieren salir corriendo a donde sea que esté Snape y ver por si mismos que esté bien, especialmente mamá, pero supongo que no será posible por el momento?"

Draco también suspiró aliviado.

"Madame Pomfrey dijo que enviaría un patronus tan pronto como terminara el ritual de estabilización en mi padrino. Al parecer su condición es delicada y necesita forzosamente la magia de Sirius para poder continuar con el embarazo y mejorar un poco su salud." Harry asintió, guiando a su novio a un sofá.

Draco se sentó y se desparramó en los brazos de Harry. Saber que su padrino estaba vivo le había devuelto un poco de la felicidad que se fue al creerlo muerto junto con sus padres, pero saber la condicion en la que se encontraba lo ponía de nuevo entre la espada y la pared.

Momentos después todos los Weasley, Hermione, Remus, Tonks y los padres de Harry entraron al salón. Molly se apresuró a sentarse al otro lado de Draco y abrazarlo. La mujer lo había adoptado como suyo cuando se enteró que el muchacho se había quedado huerfano. Al sentir los brazos de Molly, Draco se soltó a llorar.

"Ya... Ya... Esta bién, corazón. Severus se recuperará. Estoy segura de que Pomfrey y Sirius harán todo lo posible por que Severus mejore; Ya verás!" Draco asintió contra el amplio pecho de la mujer.

Lily se abrazó de James. No podía con la angustia!

Después de unos momentos, la pelirroja habló.

"Draco? Te dijo Madame Pomfrey cuando podríamos ir a visitar a Severus?" Draco la miró y se sonrojó. No es que le gustara la madre de su novio, pero Lily era muy bella y dulce, y no podía olvidar que durante su primer año en Hogwarts ella había sido su crush... Que inocente era entonces.

"Dijo que enviaría un patronus cuando todo terminara." Lily asintió y exhalo.

££££££££££££££££££££££

Pomfrey movía su varita en complicados movimientos, de vez en cuando ordenandole a Sirius que le diera a beber sorbos de una poción. Con cada trago y cada hilo de magia que tocaba el cuerpo de Severus, el semblante del pocionista mejoraba. Pronto ya no quedó nada de la poción, y entonces Madame Pomfrey le ordenó a Sirius que bebiera de una sola vez otra poción; los hilos de magia que conectaban la varita de Pomfrey con el corazón de Severus se desprendieron de la varita y flotaron lentamente hacia Sirius, conectandose también con su corazón.

Sirius podía sentir en su ser el débil latir del corazón de Severus. Podía sentir como sus latidos tomaban fuerza hasta emparejarse con los suyos. Podía sentir también el cansancio físico de Severus, así que, una vez que los hilos de magia se absorbieron en sus corazones y la medibruja le dio permiso de moverse, se apresuró a acomodar a Severus dentro de las sabanas, arropándolo y depositando un suave beso en su frente. El pocionista pronto se quedo dormido.

Sirius se acurrucó de tal forma que quedó rodeando a Severus con su cuerpo, descansandolo en su pecho y acariciando su vientre.

Pomfrey recogió sus cosas con un movimiento de su varita. Se acercó por última vez a Severus y a Sirius, e hizo un hechizo diagnostico en cada uno. Los resultados fueron satisfactorios, la estabilización mágica fue un éxito.

"Le prometí al señor Malfoy enviarle un patronus con los resultados de la estabilización. Supongo que pronto tendrán muchos visitantes." Sirius apretó su abrazo y Severus se removió sin despertar. "No te preocupes. Sé que Severus no está para recibir visitas. Probablemente solo deje entrar a Draco y a Lily." Sirius asintió. "Bueno, me retiro. Le daré instrucciones a Niffi con respecto a los cuidados de Severus y les advertiré a los demás que no los molesten por ahora." dijo Pomfrey, acariciando los negros cabellos de Severus y saliendo finalmente de la habitación.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Sirius miró el rostro de Severus. El pocionista nunca había sido un hombre guapo, pero desde que lo vio por primera vez en el expreso de Hogwarts hubo algo de él que le atrajo. Durante los primeros cuatro años de escuela, disfrutó antagonizar a ese chico raro y solitario, hasta que llegó el quinto año, cuando por fin pudo reconocerse a si mismo que siempre había actuado de mala manera para con él porque quería ser quien tuviera su atención. Recordaba sentirse celoso de Lily, pero hasta ese día en el gran salón pudo comprender por qué.

Sus manos recorrieron el rostro de Severus, sus dedos tocando sus ojos y su protuberante naríz; acarició su delgado cuello, la piel maltratada por el veneno de la serpiente; ambas manos acariciaron el pecho del hombre dormido, Sirius podía sentir sus costillas a través de la ropa. Sus manos culminaron en el vientre que albergaba a su hijo. Era apenas una pequeña distensión en el abdomen del pocionista, pero Sirius se aseguraría de que creciera fuerte y sano, y de que Severus recibiera el mejor cuidado que pudiera brindarle.

Los labios de Sirius acariciaron las sienes de Severus; una de las manos del pocionista se posó sobre una de las de Sirius, que estaban sobre su vientre, pero Severus no se despertó.

Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en la noche en la que lo hizo suyo a la fuerza... Pensar en lo que había pasado después. Sirius había pasado las dos semanas antes de la última batalla buscandolo sin éxito. Durante la batalla en Hogwarts cruzaron caminos, pero Severus ni siquiera le dirigió una mirada. Sirius estaba dispuesto entonces a ponerse de rodillas y suplicar su perdón, suplicarle que le diera una oportunidad para demostrar que realmente no era el monstruo que el otro había conocido todos esos años... Ahora tenía entre sus brazos lo que más había querido durante años y no lo dejaría ir... Se encargaría de hacer a su Severus el hombre más felíz del mundo, le compensaria de sobra todo lo que lo hizo sufrir.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Sirius Black se quedo dormido.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo!  
> Antes que nada quisiera aclarar que esta historia probablemente no se alargue más allá de los 3 capítulos, no porque la historia no pueda desarrollarse aún más, sino porque así es como la imagino en mi cabeza y personalmente considero que alejarme de lo que originalmente quiero hacer, o meterle más cosas, no me haría disfrutar escribirla ni a ustedes leerla por la cuestión de las actualizaciones tardadas y eso...  
> En fin. Mi idea de este Severus, es un Sev que ya está harto, cansado, fastidiado, hasta la m... de pelear, así que solo se dedicará a disfrutar las cosas buenas que vengan y se dejará querer... mucho ;)
> 
> Espero que disfruten el capitulo!!!

A la mañana siguiente, Sirius despertó con Severus enredado en sus brazos. En algún punto de la noche el pocionista se había acomodado de lado sobre su pecho, de tal modo que ahora uno de los hombros de Sirius hacia de almohada a la cabeza del otro hombre.

Sirius no pudo evitar que una sonrisa iluminara su rostro al acariciar los largos y negros cabellos de Severus. Al parecer el hechizo de estabilización se había asentado durante la noche, pues Snape se veía muchísimo mejor que el día anterior: su piel volvió a tener esa palidez caracteristica de él. Ya no parecía un cadáver. Las ojeras en sus ojos habían disminuido y la herida en su cuello se veía menos violenta. Ahora solo debía trabajar en la alimentación, pues Severus tendría que estar bien nutrido también para poder nutrir a su bebé.

Poppy le había dicho que Severus probablemente dormiría hasta medio día. La estabilización tardaría aún mas tiempo en actuar en sus órganos internos y comenzar a curarlo. Sería crucial dejarlo dormir y no moverse de su lado para que pudiera absorber su magia muy bien.

"Niffi!" llamó Sirius. El elfo apareció de la nada sin hacer ruido.

"Amo?" preguntó el elfo.

"Podrías traerme algo de desayunar, por favor? En dos horas mas o menos puedes ir a Grimmauld Place a avisar que Severus está bien y que ya pueden venir, pero diles que aún lo encontrarán dormido." dijo Sirius. El elfo asintió con la cabeza y desapareció. Unos minutos después, una bandeja con el desayuno apareció en la mesita de noche.

Al cabo de las dos horas, Severus aún seguía dormido, aunque entre sueños se había acomodado mejor sobre el pecho de Sirius, quedando de cara hacia la puerta de la habitación, con su cabeza acurrucada en el cuello del ojigris. Sirius no podía parar de acariciar el vientre de Severus, ni de mirar al hombre dormir.

Un suave toque en la puerta lo hizo volver a la realidad. Después de murmurar un suave "Adelante...", Draco y Harry entraron a la habitación, conjurando sillas para sentarse cerca de la cama. La mirada del rubio inmediatamente se posó en el rostro delgado de su padrino. Sirius podía ver como el chico retorcía las manos, apenas conteniedolas para no tocar a Severus. Harry, en cambio, tenía el ceño fruncido, lo cual llamó la atención de Sirius.

"Pasa algo, cachorro?" le preguntó al moreno.

"Es solo que no me explico como es que esta vivo... Digo, no es que no me alegre, pero... yo lo vi morir..." dijo Harry aún confundido. "Estoy seguro de que cuando lo dejamos, él ya no estaba respirando..."

Sirius, instintivamente, apretó contra sí el cuerpo en sus brazos. Severus emitió un quejido casi inaudible.

"Shh... tranquilo amor. Estás a salvo." Susurró el ojigris en el oído de Snape, quien se tranquilizó de inmediato.

Draco no podía dejar de mirar la interacción entre su padrino y su... tío.

"Ahora entiendo por qué papá te odiaba tanto..." susurró el rubio casi para sí mismo.

"Hm?" preguntó Sirius. "Tu padre y yo estábamos en lados diferentes de una guerra... era lógico que nos odiáramos."

"No... no lo entiendes. Mi padre no te odiaba por que estuvieran en lados diferentes de la guerra o algo así. Él te odiaba porque eras el único que podía hacer a Severus perder la compostura... Eras el único que podía hacer que en sus ojos brillara algún sentimiento..." contestó Draco con una sonrisa triste.

Sirius y Harry lo miraron aún confundidos.

"Todo el mundo creé que mis padres eran el uno para el otro... que se amaban, pero realmente no era así. Mamá me contó que papá se enamoró de Severus desde el día en que ustedes llegaron a Hogwarts, y que el creyó por un tiempo que era correspondido. Severus lo seguía a todas partes y hacía todo lo que papá le decía... No supo diferenciar el amor de la admiración..." Draco miró tristemente a Severus. "Cuando papá y mamá se graduaron, papá no quería separarse de Severus. Mamá guardó las cartas que ellos se enviaban y me las dio. Cuando Severus estaba en quinto año, ustedes le jugaron una broma que le costó a su mejor amiga, y luego intentaste acabar con él." dijo, haciendo referencia a la humillación que los merodeadores le habían hecho sufrir en el lago frente a toda la escuela y al incidente de la casa de los gritos.

"Para entonces mis padres ya estaban comprometidos. Aunque no porque quisieran. Mamá significaba poder conservar a Severus a su lado aunque no como él hubiera querido... después de todo es un mestizo, y el abuelo lo hubiera matado antes que permitir que su único hijo se casara con él. Y mamá... Mamá no quería casarse con Yaxley..." dijo Draco alzando los hombros, como si quisiera restarle importancia.

"Mamá también me contó que parte del trato que hicieron cuando se casaron era que tendrían un hijo. Trataron antes de poder tenerme, pero mamá ya había perdido tres embarazos. No quería arriesgarse a perder otro más." Draco acercó un poco más su silla hacia la cama. "Papá le pidió ayuda a Severus. Mamá me dijo que, después de confirmar que estaba embarazada, un médico me transplantó del vientre de mamá al de Severus. Fué él quien me trajo al mundo. Es por eso que lo nombraron mi padrino. Mamá sabía que papá estaba más que feliz con el arreglo. Tal vez no sería hijo biológico de Severus, pero él dio a luz a su hijo de todas formas." terminó el muchacho.

Sirius se quedó pensativo. Después de unos minutos habló.

"Es por eso que desapareció durante un tiempo... " dijo para si mismo. "Dime, muchacho... alguna vez tu padre se enteró que Severus era nuestro espia?" le preguntó a Draco.

"Severus nunca le dijo nada, pero papá siempre lo supo. Nunca lo confrontó. Creyó que Severus se daría cuenta de que estaba ayudando al lado equivocado, pero un año antes de morir se dio cuenta de que el que estaba en el bando equivocado era él. Eso les costo la vida a mis padres." Harry se acercó a la silla de su novio y lo abrazó.

Sirius no sabía que decir. Para todo efecto y proposito, Severus era "madre" de Draco... Su Severus había tenido un hijo con Lucius Malfoy. Ya entendía por qué el pelinegro favorecía al rubio. Lily una vez le dijo que Severus sería buen padre algún día... Tal vez ella sabía de esto.

"Qué intenciones tienes para con mi padrino?" preguntó Draco de pronto, sacando a Sirius de sus pensamientos. El rubio miraba a cada rato el vientre de Severus.

"No le quitaré a nuestro hijo si eso es lo que piensas." dijo el ojigris algo ofendido. Draco se sonrojo. "Sé que mi relación con Severus no ha sido la mejor, pero tienes que entender que no soy tan cruel como para privar a mi hijo de su madre. Severus y yo hablaremos de nuestra situación en cuanto él este en condiciones para hacerlo, pero ten por seguro que no renunciare ni a él ni a nuestro bebé." Sirius acarició el vientre y el cabello de Severus; este suspiro. "Tu padre no estaba equivocado en odiarme. Todo lo que hacía en ese entonces era para llamar la atención de Severus. Cuando era joven no era capaz de entender que lo amaba. Cuando Lucius o alguien más se acercaba a él me volvía loco de celos, pero no sabía por qué... No quería darme cuenta de lo que sentía..."

"Como es que mi padrino y tu..." Draco no pudo terminar la pregunta, pero el sonrojo en su rostro y el gesto hacia el vientre de Severus lo hicieron por él.

Sirius sonrió de lado, pero era una sonrisa de desprecio a sí mismo.

"No estoy orgulloso de la forma en la que concebimos al pequeño retoño... Y ciertamente nunca pude haber predicho que mis acciones de esa noche nos traerian a este momento. Ahora que sé que lo que pasó esa noche me dará lo que jamás creí llegar a tener... No me arrepiento de lo que pasó, pero si desearía que hubiese pasado de otra manera." dijo Sirius.

Draco entendió inmediatamente lo que Sirius no dijo directamente, y por un momento la furia y el odio lo invadieron. Un quejido de incomodidad por parte de Severus lo distrajo, y al ver que el hombre en cuestión se removia entre los brazos de Sirius y susurraba el nombre del susodicho, comprendió que las cosas no podían ser de otra manera. Nadie interferiria en esta relación.

"Mamá quiere venir a verlo, pero le diré que tú enviaras a Niffi cuando pueda hacerlo." dijo Harry en voz baja. El moreno se levantó y tomó una de las manos de Draco entre las suyas. "Será mejor que los dejemos descansar." esta vez se dirigió a Draco.

El rubio dudo por unos segundos, no quería separarse de Severus, pero entendió que no era momento de imponer su presencia. Su padrino aún estaba delicado y era primordial que Black le diera toda su atención. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó a la cama, depositó un beso en la frente de su padrino y siguió a Harry fuera de la habitación.

£££££££££££££££££££££££

Tres horas después de que Harry y Draco se fueron, Severus despertó.

El pelilargo se sentía cómodo y algo adormilado aún. Se sentía seguro y mucho mejor de lo que se había sentido en esos últimos tres meses que había pasado encerrado en su casa de Spinner's End, preocupandose por si despertaría el día siguiente o no, llevandose a su bebé con él.

Los brazos que lo rodeaban eran fuertes y seguros, la mano que acariciaba su vientre lo hacía con reverencia y delicadeza... De pronto recordó lo que había pasado la noche anterior, quien se había aparecido en su casa y lo había tomado en sus brazos, de quien era el hijo que estaba esperando.

Trató de despegarse del pecho que lo soportaba, pero los brazos de Sirius le impidieron alejarse.

"Tenemos que hablar, Severus. Pero primero debes comer algo. Poppy volverá en una hora para revisar que todo esté bien contigo y con el bebé. Niffi!" El elfo apareció, y al ver a su amo despierto, se subió a la cama, tomando la cabeza de Severus en sus manitas y besándolo en la frente.

"Niffi traerá lo que la medibruja ordenó para el amo!" y con eso, el elfo desapareció. Minutos después, una bandeja de comida apareció en la mesita de noche y Sirius comenzó a alimentar al pelilargo.

"No necesito que me alimentes, Black. Puedo hacerlo por mi mismo." Dijo Severus con cierta aprehensión.

"Ya se que tu puedes hacerlo solo, pero has estado tres meses solo con Niffi apenas sobreviviendo. Ya no tienes que hacer todo solo, Severus." replico Black. Severus se tensó cuando la mano libre de Sirius volvió a acariciar su vientre, dudó un segundo, pero finalmente abrió la boca y dejó que el ojigris lo alimentara.

Cuando terminaron de comer la bandeja desapareció de la mesa de noche. Sirius se alzó para acomodarse mejor en el respaldo de la cama y acomodó a Severus de modo que éste quedara con la espalda firme contra su pecho. Con una mano removió el cabello del pelilargo hacia un lado y con la otra lo sujetó de la cintura cuando este trató de moverse nuevamente.

"Poppy dijo que sería bueno mantener contacto, de esa manera la estabilización funcionará mejor." dijo Sirius.

"Estas seguro que no es una excusa para seguir manoseandome?" preguntó Severus entre molesto e inseguro.

"Pero claro que es una excusa para seguir manoseandote." Contestó Sirius, posando ambas manos sobre el bajo vientre de Snape. "Tengo que acostumbrarlos a ti y al pequeño a tenerme cerca. Ya perdí cuatro meses de la vida de nuestro hijo, tres de ellos porque te creí muerto... No pienso alejarme ahora que por fin tengo una excusa para entrar en tu vida y mantenerme firme en ella." dijo con convicción

Severus estaba a punto de responder cuando Poppy entró a la habitación.

"Severus! Que bien que estas despierto." dijo Pomfrey, sacando su varita inmediatamente y conjurando hechizos de diagnostico en Severus y Sirius. Después de unos minutos, la medibruja revisó los resultados y con cara sorprendida volteó a verlos a ambos.

"Los resultados de la estabilización son... sorprendentes, honestamente." Sirius sonrió levemente ante las palabras de la medibruja. "El daño a tus órganos está reparado casi por completo, Severus. Solo tendrás que tomar algunas pociones para terminar el proceso. Tu herida en el cuello mejoró bastante y el veneno de la serpiente que quedaba en tu sangre se diluyó por completo. El bebé esta completamente sano y mi diagnostico indica que su núcleo mágico y su corazón se desarrollan saludablemente. En cuanto a ti, Sirius, tu magia es estable y podrá seguir soportando a Severus durante el embarazo. Ya puedes levantarte y estirar las piernas un rato; Severus, sin embargo, deberás seguir en cama al menos hasta mañana. Tu cuerpo ha estado tan débil durante mucho tiempo que tus músculos deberán acostumbrarse primero al movimiento. Sirius tal vez pueda ayudarte más tarde a hacer unos ejercicios para desentumirte..." Pomfrey estaba tan distraída impartiendo su diagnostico, absorta en el papel, y Sirius absorbia cada buena noticia como si de ello dependiera su vida, que se sorprendieron cuando un sollozo los interrumpió.

"Severus? Qué ocurre, amor?" preguntó Sirius al hombre en sus brazos. Poppy se quedó atónita ante la actitud de Srius.

"Es solo que... cuando estaba aquí solo con Niffi, no creí que mi bebé se pudiera salvar..." Severus sollozó de nuevo. Tomó una de las manos de Sirius entre las suyas y la llevó a la mitad de su vientre, sobre su ombligo. "Gracias... a ambos." dijo finalmente.

Poppy jamás había visto a Severus tan vulnerable, pero la imagen que tenia en frente le conmovió al punto de hacerla derramar algunas lágrimas.

"Oh, Severus!" exclamó Poppy, acercándose a la cama y tirandose de rodillas sobre el piso para estar a la altura de Severus. La mujer tomo el trostro del pelilargo entre sus manos y limpio sus lágrimas. "Solo lamento no haber estado para ti todo este tiempo. No debiste estar solo..."

"Ya lo sé, pero no sabía en quien podía confiar. Es por eso que le prohibi a Niffi buscar ayuda..."

"Y desafío tus ordenes cuando estabas a punto de morir..." terminó Sirius, estrechandolo aún más contra su pecho.

Severus solo asintió.

£££££££££££££££££££££££

Poppy terminó de dar indicaciones a Sirius sobre la condición de Severus, abrazó al pelilargo y se marchó, prometiendo que volvería en una semana para un nuevo chequeo.

Sirius podía ir y venir de Grimmauld Place siempre y cuando no se alejara de Severus más de una hora, por lo que decidió que antes de hablar con el pelilargo de lo que tenían pendiente, iría a su casa a recoger ropa y darle instrucciones a Kreacher. También hablaría con sus amigos y les daría las buenas nuevas si estaban ahí.

Salió de la chimenea en la sala, cuya entrada quedaba de frente al retrato de su madre, que casualmente estaba despierta.

"Basura! No has entendido que no te quiero en mi casa? Largate y llevate a tus amigos traidores de la sangre contigo! Kreacher! Kreacher!" gritó la anciana mujer cuando vio a su hijo. El elfo apareció frente a Sirius, observando a su ama y al traidor como si de un partido de ping pong se tratara. Si bien el elfo no quería a Sirius, al menos lo respetaba como el Lord Black que era. 

"Callate ya vieja arpía! No tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Vine solamente a recoger algo de ropa." le dijo calmado al retrato de su madre. Walburga estaba a punto de continuar su diatriba cuando las palabras de Sirius la dejaron atónita.. "Sé que tu también sentiste la magia del árbol familiar despertar anoche. Severus Snape esta vivo, y ahora mismo lleva en su vientre a mi heredero."

Walburga no sabía que decir. Al morir Regulus, Severus se había convertido en algo parecido a un hijo para ella en el corto tiempo que vivió antes de que el dolor por perder a su hijo la matara. A pesar de ser un mestizo, Severus se había sabido comportar a la altura de un sangre pura, incluso ella misma habia hablado con Regulus el hacer un contrato de matrimonio con Snape. Tal vez no era sangre pura, pero por sus venas corria la respetable y honorable sangre de los Prince.

"Traelo aquí. Quiero verlo." dijo por fin la mujer.

"Lo siento pero no puedo. Su condición es delicada y no debe agitarse mucho. Como dije, solo vine por algo de ropa y luego volveré con él." Sirius siempre supo que su madre preferiría a Severus antes que a él... Tal vez si convencía a Severus de mudarse con él la mantendría callada y contenta en el futuro.

"Entonces espero que cuando ese niño nazca lo traigas a conocerme. Quiero verlo. Sangre pura o no, ese niño es un Black por herencia paterna y un Prince por vía materna. Se que Severus sabrá educarlo como tal." dijo Walburga, tajante.

"Solo si Severus acepta." dijo Sirius un tanto asombrado de la actitud de su madre. Al menos estaba seguro de que su hijo no sería tratado como basura por la vieja bruja.

Kreacher siguió a su amo, fastidiandole con preguntas sobre el estado de salud del amigo de su amo Regulus, sobre el nuevo señorito Black (refiriéndose al bebé, cosa que puso una mueca de horror en Sirius) y diciéndole que los Potter y Lupin estaban en la cocina, comiendo.

Después de guardar sus cosas en una mochila, salió de su habitación, dándole instrucciones de cerrar la casa y levantar los hechizos de protección una vez que los invitados se fueran, para después ir a donde Severus. A Kreacher le brillaron los ojos de emoción al saber que ayudaría a traer al mundo sano y salvo al heredero de los Black.

Sirius se dirigió a la cocina y efectivamente encontró a sus mejores amigos y sobrina comiendo. Lily fue la primera que lo vio entrar e inmediatamente olvidó su comida en favor de interrogar a Sirius sobre el estado de salud de Severus.

"Harry nos dijo que se veía mal, pero que el ritual de estabilización había funcionado." dijo la pelirroja algo agitada. James se levantó y la abrazó.

"Si, Severus y el bebé ya están fuera de peligro. Tengo que regresar en media hora con Severus, no estoy seguro de que quiera recibirlos aún. A pesar de haber mejorado bastante, aún está débil. Poppy dice que el núcleo mágico y el corazón del bebé estan saludables y crecen fuertes." Sirius dejó escapar una sonrisa boba al hablar de su pequeño hijo. 

"Lo que no entiendo es... Como es que embarazaste a Snape, Sirius?" preguntó Tonks. "Hasta donde yo sé, tu y el se odian a muerte..."

Los demás se miraron entre sí y voltearon a ver a Sirius. Esa pregunta había rondado sus mentes desde ayer y nadie tenía respuesta.

Sirius sabía que en algún momento alguien lo preguntaría, así que se sentó en una de las sillas, esperó a que los demás hicieran lo mismo y les contó todo.

Cada palabra que salía de su boca llenaba los ojos de Lily y Tonks con emociones que no se atrevía a descifrar (por su propia salud mental), mientras que los de James se abrian de par en par y de vez en cuando mostraba una mueca de horror y entendimiento. Remus, por su parte, se veia tan aburrido con la historia que hasta bostezo.

Cuando Sirius terminó de contarles todo, Remus tomó la palabra.

"Honestamente no sé por qué se impresionan. La historia de Severus y Sirius es básicamente la de Harry y Draco, salvo por lo de la... Circunstancia de la concepción del bebé. Lo que importa es que Sirius planea hacer las cosas bien y no va a dejar desamparado a su hijo." dijo el licantropo. "Regresa donde Severus y no vuelvas a esta casa hasta que lo hayas convencido de casarse contigo o yo mismo me encargaré de hacer clones del retrato de tu madre y pegarlos por toda la casa." Sirius palidecio. 

"Enviaras a Kreacher por nosotros cuando Severus se sienta listo para vernos?" preguntó Lily. Sirius asintió con la cabeza. "Dile que lo extraño mucho y que más le vale que me nombre madrina de ese pequeñito en cuanto nazca. También dile que le enviaré unas cositas que necesitará durante el embarazo."

Sirius asintió nuevamente mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina. Todos iban detrás de él para despedirlo. Ya casi había llegado a la chimenea cuando Tonks le detuvo por el brazo y le susurró:

"Dile que Kingsley por fin pudo liberar sus recuerdos de la evidencia y que hoy lo acaban de declarar libre de cargos. Snape es un heroe de guerra y el Ministerio quiere darle un reconocimiento a su servicio. Ya no tiene que esconderse más; Dumbledore y Harry se encargaron de ello." la pelirrosa le guiño un ojo. Sirius sonrió agradecido.

"Algo que decir, Prongs?" dijo en ojigris antes de tirar los polvos floo a la chimenea.

James se quedó pensativo un momento.

"Dile a Snape que más le vale poner algo de carne en esos huesos. Mi ahijado tiene que estar bien acolchonadito mientras está ahi adentro." dijo James, con una sonrisa complice en los labios. Antes de que el pelinegro entrara en la chimenea, James llamó su atención. "Oye Padfoot! Estoy seguro de que serás un excelente padre." dijo James.

Sirius sonrió y entró a la chimenea. Nadie vio cuando una lágrima traicionera rodó por su mejilla.

£££££££££££££££££££££££

Sirius llegó a casa de Snape y todo estaba a oscuras. No escuchó ningún ruido y eso lo alarmó. Cruzó rápidamente el pasillo hacia la habitación de Severus y encontró la puerta entreabierta. Severus estaba sentado en el sillón donde lo había dejado, pero no estaba solo. Dumbledore estaba sentado frente a él en una silla que se veía algo incómoda. El hombre mayor tenía las manos de Severus entre las suyas y estaba llorando.

Sirius no se atrevió a entrar.

"Creí que habías muerto, Severus... Tan pronto Poppy me informó de tu condición, quise venir a verte, pero ella insistió que no era momento." Dijo el anciano con una voz suave. "Después de la guerra vine para asegurarme de que todo estuviera en orden aquí... No encontramos tu cuerpo y temí que alguno de los mortifagos que escapó ese día te hubiera llevado con ellos, pero nunca pude entrar a la casa. Ni siquiera las protecciones que yo mismo puse reconocieron mi magia..."

"Niffi siempre ha sido un buen elfo..." dijo el pelinegro.

"Si, siempre lo ha sido..." contestó el anciano. "Cómo es que tu y Sirius..." el anciano hizo una seña con la mano. Severus rió por lo bajo ante la incapacidad de su mentor de poder terminar su pregunta.

"Para ser honesto, no lo sé. Sabía que los Prince tenían esta cualidad, pero solamente se había manifestado en varones sangre pura. Nunca creí que la vida me daría este regalo..."

"Y con Sirius Black ni mas ni menos." replicó Dumbledore, algo divetido.

Severus solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro. Dumbledore de pronto se puso serio.

"Quién lo hubiera dicho... Es un bruto, pero se que no es mala persona. Él me dio a mi hijo y gracias a él, ambos podremos vivir." dijo Severus, mirandolo a los ojos. "Ya no importan los motivos que lo llevaron a hacer aquello esa noche... Lo que importa ahora es que mi bebé está bien y tendrá una oportunidad de vivir. Sirius dice que no se alejará de nosotros... Honestamente no me importa si me quiere o no, lo único que quiero es que ame a mi hijo y sea un buen padre para él."

Dumbledore miró fijamente al pocionista y, después de unos segundos, asintió resignado.

"Está bien, muchacho. Confiaré en tí." El anciano se levantó de su asiento y se dispuso a irse. Puso una mano en uno de los hombros de Severus y lo estrechó entre sus dedos. "Si alguna vez la actitud de Sirius llega a cambiar para contigo o con el niño, no dudes en venir a mi. Ya te he fallado antes, Severus... No pienso cometer el mismo error." fueron las últimas palabras de Dumbledore antes de dirigirse a la puerta y salir de la habitación.

Sirius esperó al anciano en la habitación donde se encontraba la chimenea; había decidido darles privacidad.

En cuanto Dumbledore entró y vio a Sirius, cerró la puerta y colocó un hechizo silenciador al rededor de la habitación. No había necesidad de que Severus escuchara lo que tenía que decirle al padre de su hijo.

Sirius se sorprendió al ver la frialdad en los ojos azules del director.

"Te advierto una cosa y quiero que te quede muy clara, Sirius. No voy a permitir que le hagas daño a Severus ni a su pequeño. Si llegas a tocar aunque sea un cabello en la cabeza de Severus con otra intención que no sea la de demostrarle tu amor, te las veras conmigo. Le fallé a Severus al permitir que los abusos en su contra por parte de ti y tus amigos se extendieran hasta orillarlo a buscar refugio en el lugar equivocado... Me avergüenza decir que yo participé en ello... pero ya no más. Tu levantas una mano o tu varita en contra de Severus o el bebé, y te juro por mi magia que será lo último que hagas. Entiendes?" Preguntó Dumbledore. Sirius podía sentir la magia furiosa del anciano envolverle, pero no se amedrentó. Sirius tenía clara su misión de ahora en adelante.

"No hay necesidad de amenazarme, Director. Severus y mi pequeño son de ahora en adelante mi única prioridad en la vida." Dijo de manera solemne. Dumbledore lo miró fijamente y Sirius sintió como el hombre penetraba su mente tratando de encontrar alguna mentira, por lo que se relajó y dejó que sus barreras naturales desaparecieran, dandole paso libre para ver en su mente todo lo que quisiera.

Segundos después, Dumbledore salió de su mente y lo miró con aprobación en sus ojos. El mayor lo pasó de largo y desapareció por la chimenea.

Cuando el anciano se fué, los hechizos se desvanecieron y Sirius pudo dirigirse apresuradamente a la habitación donde estaba Severus. El pelinegro tenía ambas manos apoyadas en el respaldo del sillón e intentaba llegar a la cama por si solo. Sirius aventó la mochila que traía al piso y de dos zancadas llegó a donde Severus, sorprendiendolo. Esto casi hizo que Severus perdiera el equilibrio y cayera, de no ser por que Sirius lo atrapó a tiempo, lo cargó y lo llevó a la cama.

"Creí que tardarías un poco más..." dijo Severus un poco agitado, tratando de acomodarse sobre las cobijas.

"Kreacher me ayudó a empacar." Dijo Sirius, mientras volvía por su mochila y comenzaba a acomodar sus cosas en el armario de la habitación. Severus lo miraba atentamente. "Mamá quiere que te lleve a Grimmauld Place tan pronto puedas moverte." Dijo de repente.

"No entiendo por qué querría eso..." murmuró Severus.

"Al parecer, te quiere más que a mi." dijo Sirius con una sonrisa burlona en los labios al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. "Es cierto que tu y Regulus hicieron un contrato de matrimonio?" preguntó el ojigris. No le pasó desapercibido la micro expresión de sorpresa en el rostro demacrado de Severus.

"Ella quería que me casara con Reg." dijo el pelinegro, alzando un hombro como tratando de restarle importancia al asunto. "Él hizo todo lo que pudo para que su madre olvidara su loca idea, después de todo, Reg y yo solo eramos amigos..." Severus observaba la espalda de Sirius con cierta aprehensión. Sirius solo movió la cabeza.

"Sabe que el bebé que esperas es mío. Dijo que no importaba que el niño no fuera sangre pura, de cualquier modo sangre Black y Prince corre por sus venas... también dijo que tu te encargarás de educarlo conforme a su estirpe..." Sirius regresó a la cama y se sentó a un lado de Severus, quedando de frente a él.

Severus no dijo nada, pero Sirius, aún así, entendió la negativa y el miedo en los ojos del pelinegro ante sus palabras.

"Severus," Sirius se acercó más a él y tomó una de las pálidas manos entre las suyas. "Quiero que sepas que lamento lo que te hice esa noche. No hay excusa para justificar mis acciones." Severus bajó la mirada. Sirius se acercó más a él, hasta quedar casi pecho contra pecho. "Esa noche me sentí traicionado por ti... Maldita sea, ni siquiera tenía derecho de sentirme así. Siempre te he tratado de la peor manera por cobarde... Tal vez si me hubiera atrevido a actuar en mis sentimientos mucho antes, nos hubiéramos evitado todo esto." Dijo Sirius en un tono de disgusto consigo mismo.

Severus alzó la mirada y apretó una de las manos que sostenían la suya.

"Nadie podía saber lo que iba a pasar, Sirius. Ya no importa lo que pasó ni por qué lo hiciste. Lo que importa ahora es que estás aquí." De pronto, la inseguridad se apoderó del ojinegro. "Te arrepientes de haber realizado el ritual de estabilización?"

"Que? Por supuesto que no!" Dijo Sirius, alarmado por la vulnerabilidad de Severus. Subió ambas manos y tomó el rostro del pelilargo entre ellas."Si hay algo en todo esto de lo que no me arrepiento es de que esta situación por fin me hizo darme cuenta de lo imbécil que he sido todo este tiempo y de la oportunidad que tengo ante mi." La mirada de Severus le indicó que el pelinegro no sabía de lo que estaba hablando. Sirius sonrió con ternura. "Tampoco me arrepiento de que todo aquello me permite estar ahora aquí, contigo y nuestro hijo. No te mentí cuando te dije que pretendo entrar en tu vida y mantenerme firme en ella. Te amo, Severus. Te he amado desde que eramos unos mocosos en Hogwarts. Antes era demasiado joven como para darme cuenta de que eso que sentía con tanta pasión por tí era amor, no odio; y cuando por fin me di cuenta me volví lo suficientemente cobarde como para no arreglar las cosas entre nosotros y reclamarte como mio."

La verdad en las palabras de Sirius terminó por abrumarlo y lo hicieron llorar. Sirius limpió cada una de las lágrimas del pelinegro y lo abrazó contra su pecho.

Severus no sabía que hacer ni que pensar de todo aquello. Si bien era cierto que Sirius lo había hecho sufrir durante mucho tiempo, para él no importaba ya más. A los ojos de Severus, Sirius se había redimido al concederle lo único que realmente había anhelado desde que cayó en cuenta de su orientación sexual y que sienpre creyó imposible tener: un hijo. Ciertamente no esperaba que su más grande deseo se hiciera realidad de esta manera, pero todo se lo debía a Sirius.

Severus no estaba enamorado de Sirius y era consciente de ello, pero sabía que la exposición prolongada al idiota podría hacer que se enamorara rapidamente de él. Severus quería darle una familia amorosa a su hijo, algo que ni él ni Sirius tuvieron mientras crecían. No cometeria los mismos errores que sus padres al criar a su pequeño, y estaba seguro de que Sirius opinaba de la misma manera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer!!   
> Aunque no conteste sus comentarios, siempre los leo y me alientan a escribir.  
> Si les gustó esta historia pueden regalarme kudos y picarle en el boton Bookmark ;)
> 
> BTW, los invito a pasearse por mis otros fics, uno es una traducción al español (también es un bottom!Sev), otro es un Snarry que está en español y los otros dos están en inglés. Tengo planeado traducir todos mis fics, pero por cuestiones de tiempo no sé cuando lo haré...
> 
> <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aquí está el capitulo final de esta historia. Espero que les haya gustado!!  
> No olviden dejarme sus opiniones en los comentarios, y darle mucho amor!!

El tiempo pasó rápido para Severus a pesar de no haber salido de su casa en seis meses. En la última consulta, Poppy lo había declarado lo suficientemente sano como para poder moverse por la red floo. Sirius inmediatamente le sugirió ir a Grimmauld Place, pues la casa era más grande y el jardín era espacioso, Severus tendría espacio para caminar sin ser observado como bicho bajo el microscopio, pero el pelilargo aún no se sentía seguro para salir de su hogar.

En otra ocasión, Sirius regresaba de Diagon Alley con los bolsillos de su abrigo lleno de bolsas encogidas de víveres y uno que otro artículo para bebé, así como ropa de maternidad para Severus, pues sus túnicas eran muy opresivas y su camisón de dormir ya no le quedaba. No encontró a Severus en la habitación, por lo que solo dejó la ropa y bajó a la cocina a acomodar lo demás. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a James, Remus, Tonks y Severus sentados en la pequeña mesa circular, mientras Lily preparaba algo de comer.

"Cómo entraron?" preguntó Sirius.

"Buen día para ti también, Padfoot. Nos alegra verte!" Contestó Remus. Severus tenía una mano en su vientre y un saludable sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas.

"Niffi los trajo." dijo Severus, al mismo tiempo que empujaba un periodico sobre la mesa hacia Sirius.

El ojigris tomó el periódico y el encabezado de la primera página lo alarmó. La furia se vió reflejada en sus ojos por un breve momento antes de desaparecer. Severus no perdió detalle de las expresiones del padre de su bebé.

"Así que ya saben que Sev está vivo..." murmuró Sirius. Tonks lo escuchó y asintió.

"Kingsley vino a mi ayer en la noche y me preguntó si era cierto. Me dijo que uno de los Inefables en el departamento de misterios fué a su oficina a enseñarle un documento que había encontrado traspapelado en una de sus investigaciones. El documento está fechado de hace seis meses y medio." Tonks saco una hoja de pergamino de su bolso y se la dio a Sirius, quien leyó con cuidado.

"Pero... esto es un certificado médico de concepción... no entiendo por qué estaba en la oficina de un Inefable." dijo Sirius algo confundido.

"Es porque se trata de un embarazo masculino. A lo largo de la historia han sido muy pocos los casos que se han dado. Los Inefables los estudian y, según Arthur Weasley, existe un área exclusiva dentro del departamento de los Inefables que se dedica a estudiar los embarazos masculinos y a los sujetos producto de estos." Dijo Lily sin darse cuenta en un tono clínico que hizo enfadar a Sirius y avergonzó a Severus, quien bajó la mirada.

"Mi hijo no es ningún experimento." dijo Sirius enojado. Lily se disculpó inmediatamente. 

Sirius se acercó a Severus y se puso de rodillas para quedar a su nivel; puso sus manos en el vientre redondo y besó el ombligo salido. Severus tenía ya seis meses y medio de embarazo, y la semana pasada Poppy les había confirmado que esperaban un pequeño niño. 

"Cómo está mi príncipe?" le preguntó Sirius a la panza de Severus. "Cómo estás tú, amor? Traje unas cosas para el bebé y para ti. Las dejé en la habitación." le dijo esta vez a Severus.

El pelilargo se ruborizo ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes, que para él hasta cierto punto eran extraños, a excepción de Lily.

"Estamos bien, gracias." murmuró Severus. Sirius depositó un beso en la mejilla del pelilargo.

"Bueno." dijo Sirius, levantándose y dándole otro beso a Severus en la frente. Lily y Tonks se voltearon a ver con expresiones de ternura en sus rostros y Remus y James hicieron lo mismo, pero con expresiones de incredulidad al ver así de meloso a su amigo.

"Estoy preparando el almuerzo. Dejé unas cosas en la sala para Sev y el bebé. Llevalas arriba Sirius, por favor. James, revisa el horno, cielo." dijo Lily, empezando a dar órdenes.

"Teddy está durmiendo en uno de los sillones, por favor no lo despiertes." dijo Tonks.

Sirius asintió y fue a hacer lo que le pidieron, dejando a Severus con sus amigos. Al regresar, encontró al pelinegro en el descanso medio de las escaleras cuesta arriba, por lo que lo ayudó a llegar de nuevo a la habitación.

"Necesitas algo, amor?" preguntó Sirius cuando Severus solo se le quedó viendo fijamente. 

Severus solo negó con la cabeza, recargando su peso en la puerta cerrada de su habitación.

"Seguro que estás bien?" preguntó nuevamente Sirius con el ceño fruncido. Severus asintió lentamente.

"Está bien." contestó el ojigris. "Tenía pensado enseñarte lo que compre una vez que se fueran. Pero tengo curiosidad de ver lo que trajo Lily, así que creo que empezaré a acomodar todo de una vez." mientras hablaba, Sirius se había volteado hacia la cama para empezar a sacar todo de las bolsas de papel y dejarlas en la cama, por lo que no vio cuando Severus se acercó y quedó parado justo detrás de él. "Qué te parece este pequeño..." Sirius soltó un gritito ahogado al voltear y encontrar al pelinegro tan cerca de el, sus ojos negros penetrandole con la mirada. "Severus, pasa algo?" preguntó esta vez algo preocupado.

Severus negó nuevamente, pero subió una de sus manos al pecho de Sirius y lo empujó hacia atrás levemente hasta que las rodillas del ojigris chocaron con la cama y no tuvo mas opción que sentarse. Severus se acercó aún más hasta que no quedaba espacio para seguir caminando.

"S-Severus?" preguntó Sirius con un poco de temor al no poder descifrar la mirada de Severus.

Por su parte, Severus se sentía inseguro de lo que estaba haciendo. Nunca en su vida había tratado de seducir a nadie. Maldita sea! Nunca, en toda su miserable existencia, nadie lo había querido. Nadie le había dicho que lo amaba, hasta que llegó Sirius Black nuevamente a su vida hace casi tres meses. Al principio, Severus había creído que Sirius solo se había quedado por el bebé, y él estaba bien con eso; pero de a poco Sirius se había sabido ganar su cariño. Ya no solo era el padre de su hijo. No sabía exactamente qué era lo que había entre ellos, pero Severus estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. Fuera lo que fuera.

"Dime que es lo que sientes por mí, Black. Quiero que seas honesto." dijo Severus en voz baja, a la vez que dejaba caer la bata de baño que había adoptado como abrigo sobre su camisón. Se acercó más a Sirius, inclinándose un poco y levantando su viejo camisón de seda por sobre sus muslos pálidos y delgados, para después posicionarse de rodillas sobre la cama, aprisionando las piernas de Sirius entre las suyas. Severus sonrió un poco al escuchar al ojigris tragar ruidoso.

"Q-qué siento por ti?" repitió Sirius aún más nervioso. Siempre había imaginado a Severus en esa posición, a punto de deslizar su virilidad dentro del lugar más íntimo de su Severus, pero jodida sea la cosa, esto estaba mejor que todas sus fantasias juntas. La piel pálida y cremosa de esas piernas lo volvía loco. Quería tomar a Severus, arrojarlo a la cama y hacerlo suyo hasta que gritara su nombre en éxtasis, sin importar quien escuchara; pero sabía que no era el momento de pensar con su " cabeza", así que cerró un momento los ojos y respiró profundo para tratar de calmarse, y contestó.

"Yo te amo, Severus. No me cansaré de repetirlo cuantas veces necesites oirlo." Sirius estaba consciente de que él mismo había contribuido a destruir el autoestima de Severus, pero ya se encargaría de de hacerle saber que tan hermoso y perfecto era a sus ojos.

Sirius se permitió poner sus manos en la cintura de Severus cuando sintió las manos de este apoyarse en sus hombros; alzó la cabeza para mirar esos orbes negros que tanto amaba y cual fue su sorpresa cuando sintió los delgados y húmedos labios de Severus sobre los suyos. Por primera vez en su vida, Sirius Black se quedo en blanco.

Severus se acomodo mejor sobre Sirius y se sentó sobre sus piernas, abrazando el cuello del ojigris y estrechando aún más la distancia entre sus cuerpos. El vientre de Severus quedó aplastado en medio y ambos sintieron un ligero golpe en sus respectivos abdómenes. Ambos hombres se separaron sorprendidos, dirigiendo sus miradas al abultado vientre.

Segundos después, ambos pudieron ver cómo un chipotito sobresalía del vientre de Severus, marcándose en su ahora ajustado camisón de seda. Esas habían sido los primeros movimientos del bebé y ambos habían sido afortunados para verlos. Sirius posó una de sus manos sobre el lugar que aún sobresalía del vientre y se agachó un poco para hablarle a su bebé.

"Hola campeón! Soy tu padre. Tu mami y yo estamos ansiosos por conocerte, pero aún falta algo de tiempo, así que sé bueno con mamá y no le des mucha lata ahí adentro, de acuerdo? Te amamos, bebé." dijo Sirius, depositando besitos en la barriga de Severus.

Al alzar la mirada, Sirius se dio cuenta de que Severus tenía una de sus manos tapando su boca para evitar que los sollozos se escuchan y las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. Sirius sonrió con ternura, acarició delicadamente la mejilla de Severus y acercó su rostro para besarlo nuevamente. Esta vez, Severus estaba seguro de que en su corazón ya no había duda de los sentimientos que Sirius tenía por él.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££

Después de que los "invitados" se fueron, Severus se sintió muy cansado y decidió subir a su habitación en lo que Niffi y Sirius limpiaban la cocina. Para cuando Sirius subió buscando a Severus, lo encontró sentado al pie de la cama con una de las mantitas que había comprado para el bebé entre sus manos. El pelilargo se veía tan sereno y contento que Sirius odio interrumpirlo al entrar.

"Te gusta?" le preguntó.

Severus asintió y le dirigió una sonrisa tímida al ojigris, estrechando la mantita contra su pecho. Al ver la imagen que presentaba el pelilargo, Sirius por poco se derritió en donde estaba.

"Tonks me aseguró que Kingsley Oblivio al Inefable y que no hay ninguna otra copia de ese documento más que el que nos dio." dijo Sirius, acercándose a la cama y sentándose a un lado de Severus. "Kingsley fue el que propuso dar la noticia para no asustar al público si algún día te llegan a ver caminando por Diagon Alley. También decidió que la ceremonia de tu premiación se pospusiera hasta después del parto."

"Que alivio..." murmuró Severus algo irritado. Sirius solo sonrió.

"Fue un día largo. Quieres tomar un baño?" preguntó Sirius. Severus asintió y trató de levantarse, pero Sirius lo acomodó nuevamente en la cama.

"Te preparare la tina. Solo dame unos minutos." Sirius se levantó y no pudo evitar darle un ligero beso en los labios.

Mientras preparaba el baño, decidió que esa noche sería especial para ambos. Aún no se atrevía a ir más allá de las caricias con Severus, pues esperaba que cuando él se sintiera listo, iniciaría ese tipo de actividades, tal como lo hizo hoy con el beso, pero eso no impediría que hiciera disfrutar a Severus con un masaje. 

Fue hasta donde había guardado la ropa nueva que había comprado para Severus y dejó un camisón de dormir en la cama. Era de manta gris con bordes plateados, de largo hasta las pantorrillas y con suficiente espacio para que el vientre de Severus estuviera libre. Sin duda Severus se vería radiante en él.

Cuando terminó de acomodar todo lo que necesitaba para el baño, volvió a la habitación y encontró a Severus tratando de desvestirse. Tenía el camisón a media espalda y solo traía sus boxers puestos. Sirius se acercó para ayudarlo a quitarse el camisón. Una vez en el baño, Severus se percató de que Sirius iba a salir para darle privacidad; estiró una de sus manos y tomó los dedos de Sirius, impidiendo que se alejara más. Sirius se detuvo sin saber qué hacer, cuando de pronto su mano fue guiada por la de Severus hasta los boxers que cubrían el resto de su anatomía. Severus le sonrió tímidamente y Sirius cayó de rodillas frente a él.

"Sev... Estas seguro?" preguntó Sirius. Severus asintió.

Con un ligero movimiento de su mano, Sirius cerró la puerta y con ambas manos bajó lentamente los pantaloncillos de Severus, acariciando suavemente sus piernas con sus manos y siguiendo el movimiento con la mirada atenta hasta que la ropa interior tocó el suelo.

Severus sintió su piel erizarse con aquella caricia. Un pequeño gemido de placer escapó de sus labios e inmediatamente llevó sus manos a su boca. Al alzar la mirada, Sirius se percató de la cicatriz que adornaba el bajo vientre de Severus. Recordó en ese momento la conversación que había tenido con Draco cuando recién se reunió con Severus y llevó sus dedos hasta ella, acariciándola con reverencia.

"Es la cicatriz del parto de Draco..." dijo Sirius para sí mismo, pero Severus lo escuchó e inmediatamente sus manos abandonaron su boca para cubrir esa parte de su vientre.

Severus estaba sonrojado y escondió su rostro detrás de su cabello largo, avergonzado de que Sirius supiera ese pedazo de información.

"Quién te lo dijo?" preguntó el pelinegro en voz baja.

Sirius observó la actitud de Severus e inmediatamente comprendió que se había mortificado. Sirius se acercó hasta quedar a la altura de la entrepierna de Severus e inició un camino de besos a lo largo de la longitud de la cicatriz y subió, besando cada una de las estrías antiguas y recientes, hasta ponerse de pie y tomar las manos de Severus entre las suyas, besando los dedos que alguna vez cargaron a un pequeño Draco y que próximamente sostendrían a su propio hijo.

"Draco me contó toda la historia de su nacimiento. Debo confesar que al principio me sentí celoso de que le hubieras dado un hijo a Malfoy, pero ya no importa. Hiciste un buen trabajo criando a ese muchacho y sé que tu y yo haremos lo mismo con nuestro bebé." Las manos de Sirius volvieron a acunar el abdomen distendido de Severus.

Involuntariamente, el pelinegro dejó escapar otro gemido; Sirius solo lo besó en los labios y lo dirigió a la tina de baño.

Cuando Severus estuvo de pie adentro del agua, Sirius rápidamente se deshizo de su ropa y entró a la tina, sentándose y abriendo sus piernas para que Severus pudiera sentarse entre ellas. Severus se sentó con un poco de dificultad.

Sirius podía sentir la tensión irradiando de la postura de Severus. No sabía si su Sev estaba incómodo por la erección que seguro podía sentir contra su trasero... Trató de moverse para acomodarse mejor, pero Severus se volteó un poco y se acurrucó en su pecho.

"No me molesta." dijo Severus, y llevó una de las manos de Sirius hacia su miembro, dándole a entender que estaban en igualdad de condiciones. Después de unos minutos, Severus volvió a hablar.

"Poppy dijo que probablemente mi debilidad física y mágica sea permanente después de que nazca el bebé. El veneno de esa serpiente me debilitó muchísimo y el ritual, a pesar de funcionar, solo será útil hasta que el bebé nazca. Después ya no habrá necesidad de usarlo." dijo Severus como si estuviera hablando del clima.

"Debe haber una forma de recuperar tu magia." Dijo Sirius, mirandolo fijamente a los ojos.

Severus sonrió sinceramente antes de proseguir.

"Sirius, no me importa si no recupero mi magia. Lo único que quiero es que mi bebé llegue a este mundo sano y salvo, y gracias a tí eso es posible ahora." Severus acarició una de las mejillas de Sirius con su mano mojada y lo acercó para darle un beso en los labios. "Sé que no hablamos mucho de lo que pasará una vez que llegue el bebé, pero... Antes de que terminara la guerra, yo había decidido que, en caso de sobrevivir, no volvería al mundo mágico. Cuando Voldemort me atacó creí que ya no me preocuparia por eso, pero desperté dos semanas después, con la garganta deshecha y al cuidado de un elfo. Niffi sabía de mis planes, y no me dejó morir. Al inicio estaba furioso con él, porque yo ya había cumplido mi misión y no tenía más por que vivir, hasta que un día Niffi entró a la habitación para cambiar mis vendas y se puso a llorar en cuanto me tocó. Él fue el que me dijo que estaba encinta. Al principio no le creí, pero hizo algo con su magia que me permitió poder sentir el núcleo de débil magia de mi bebé crecer dentro de mi. Es por ello que no podía recuperarme. Mi magia lo mantenía vivo." Severus llevó una de sus manos a su vientre inconscientemente y lo acariciaba suavemente. Sirius se perdió en esa imagen mientras escuchaba atentamente y trataba de que su corazón no explotara. Severus continuó. "No sabía en quien confiar... No sabía si seguías vivo o si yo resistiría lo suficiente para que mi bebé pudiera nacer. Después pasó todo esto..." Severus guardó silencio por unos minutos, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos. Sirius solo lo miraba, pero decidió no interrumpirlo. "Llegaste y temí que quisieras llevarte a mi bebé y no me dejaras verlo nunca más. Ahora se que nunca harías eso... Pero mi decisión no ha cambiado. No le debo nada al mundo mágico ni ellos a mi. Pagué mi deuda, Sirius. No quiero volver al lugar en el que nunca fui feliz."

Sirius sintió que le estrujaban el corazón al ver las lágrimas caer de esos ojos negros que tanto amaba, porque sabía que él mismo había colaborado para que Severus se sintiera así. Si bien era cierto que Sirius jamás podría vivir alejado de sus amigos o del mundo que conoció toda su vida, estaba dispuesto a seguir a Severus y a su hijo al mismo infierno si era necesario. Ya nada le importaba que no fueran esos dos seres especiales que acurrucaba en sus brazos. Tal vez podría convencer a Severus de comprometerse a criar al bebé en ambos mundos. Después de todo, recordaba aquella vez que Lily le había contado sobre sus aventuras con Severus en el mundo Muggle cuando eran niños. Los nietos de Molly y Arthur jamás pasaban una oportunidad de visitar el Londres muggle y Remus y Dora vivían en una cabaña a las afueras de la ciudad, la mayoría de sus vecinos eran muggles; Lily y James prácticamente vivían en la frontera de ambos mundos... no sería tan difícil. Además, ya imaginaba a su bebé jugando con el pequeño Teddy en el jardín de la casa muggle que compraría como regalo de bodas para Severus y...

Sirius sintió una mano fría tocar su pecho y se sobresaltó. Los ojos de Severus mostraban preocupación... Era extraño y satisfactorio a la vez como Severus ya no era ese hombre tan a la defensiva, aquel que siempre mantenía su rostro en un rictus de desdén y la mirada helada.

"Estas bien?" preguntó Severus algo amedrentado. "Sirius... yo lo s..." Sirius posó un dedo sobre sus labios, silenciandolo.

"Esta bien, Severus. Entiendo tus razones. No tengo problema con que vivamos en el mundo muggle, pero hablaremos de ello en otro momento, ok?" dijo Sirius, colocando el cabello de Severus detrás de su oreja para poder ver mejor su rostro. Severus se sonrojó cuando el ojigris lo besó apasionadamente. Cuando Sirius por fin lo dejó ir, Severus solo asintió.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££

Sirius guió a Severus fuera del baño, envolviendolo en una bata afelpada y secando su cabello con una toalla. Severus buscó su ropa interior por todas partes, pero no la encontró. Estaba seguro de haber visto a Sirius sacarla del closet junto con su camisón. El ojigris tomó su mano y lo llevó hasta la cama, sentandolo al pie de esta y cerca de uno de los postes..

"Sirius?" preguntó Severus cuando el ojigris se fue a buscar no se que cosa al tocador y volvió con unas cremas que había comprado ese día y otras que había traído Lily. El ojigris ya traía puesta su pijama cuando regresó.

Antes de que sus amigos se fueran, le había preguntado a Tonks y a Lily para qué servía cada crema, y Tonks, con un guiño, le había dicho que era mejor untarlas en la piel de Severus mientras le daba un masaje. Ambas mujeres se fueron por la chimenea cuchicheando y riendo entre ellas mientras lanzaban miradas que Sirius solo había visto en James... Se espantó.

De igual forma, leyó las instrucciones de cada una y decidió usar tres diferentes: una para frotar y deshinchar las piernas y tobillos de Severus, otra para untar en su vientre y reducir el impacto de las estrías (que realmente no le disgustaban... si acaso, le excitaba verlas, sabiendo que él era la causa de que el vientre de Severus estuviera distendido de esa manera), y otra para humectar el resto de su piel y de su cara.

Sirius decidió iniciar por la crema humectante, tomando un poco con su dedo índice y embarrando las mejillas y frente de Severus, para después frotarla con sus dedos en lentos movimientos circulares, tomando un poco más cuando llegó al cuello y embadurnando al ojinegro tan suave y tan despacio que al rozar sus dedos con los rozados pezones del ojinegro, Severus soltó un pequeño suspiro. Momentos después, Sirius se subió a la cama para quedar detrás de Severus y aplicar la crema en su espalda y brazos, deteniéndose antes de llegar al trasero del pelilargo.

El ojigris volvió al frente y esta vez abrió la crema para estrías, dejando caer la cantidad suficiente en la palma de su mano y frotandola primero entre ambas para calentarla un poco; después puso sus manos tibias en la panza de Severus, frotandola cariñosamente hasta que cada estría quedó cubierta. Esto provocó que otro suspiro saliera de los labios de Severus, quien deslizó una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Sirius, acariciándolo.

Sirius se percató de que Severus había cerrado sus preciosos ojos, por lo que decidió echar una mirada al cuerpo de su amado, sorprendiendose de que la entrepierna de Severus mostrara "gratitud" por el trato que se le estaba dando a ese bendito cuerpo. Sirius tragó ruidoso y se saboreó los labios. La otra mano de Severus estaba apretando firmemente el poste.

Sirius no quiso perder la oportunidad, además, no quería dejar así a Severus, por lo que separó un poco las piernas del pelilargo y se posicionó entre ellas. Severus abrió los ojos de par en par.

"Tranquilo, solo voy a untar la crema para relajar tus piernas." Dijo el ojigris en un tono serio. Severus asintió y Sirius pudo ver el sonrojo en las mejillas de Severus. Era obvio que el ojinegro estaba avergonzado por no poder mantener el control. "Relájate." dijo Sirius, sonriendole.

Sirius comenzó por su pie derecho, untando la crema relajante y sobando el tobillo hinchado. Severus había cerrado los ojos nuevamente y otro suspiro escapó de sus labios. El ojigris no podía dejar de mirar el rostro tenso del pelinegro ni su entrepierna.

Sirius subió a la pantorrilla, masajeando para destensar el músculo y frotando la espinilla; tomó un poco más de crema y masajeó la rodilla y los tendones, lo que provocó otro suspiro. Al llegar al muslo, Sirius le pidió a Severus que se sentara un poco más en la orilla para poder alcanzar la parte trasera de sus piernas, a lo cual el pelilargo obedeció. De pronto, Severus sintió algo suave, tibio y mojado rozar su erección y abrió los ojos rápidamente, por poco resbalando de la cama de la sorpresa. Sirius tenía los ojos fijos en el rostro de Severus, por lo que el pelilargo no pudo evitar cruzar miradas con el padre de su hijo.

Sirius siguió acariciando su muslo y, sin romper el contacto visual, deslizó su lengua desde la base hasta la punta del miembro de Severus, quien tembló un poco. Sirius no sabía si de frío o de placer, pero movió su mano y una bata de baño limpia envolvió el cuerpo desnudo de Severus, atando el cordon de esta por sobre su vientre abultado, dejándolo al descubierto.

El ojigris tomó un poco más de crema sin despegarse del miembro de Severus, frotó sus manos y colocó el otro pie del pelilargo sobre su entrepierna, moviendo sus manos al mismo tiempo que movía su cabeza para masajear ambas partes del cuerpo de su amado. Severus se apoyó en el poste de la cama, recargando su costado sobre este y abrazándolo con sus manos para no perder el equilibrio.

Pronto, las manos de Sirius estaban sobre sus caderas, y solo podía ver como la cabeza del ojigris subía y bajaba, obligándolo a dejar escapar esos sonidos que lo avergonzaban. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más tiempo, solo dejó escapar el nombre de Sirius en un susurro que llegó como música a los oídos del ojigris, succionando una última vez, recibiendo gustoso la esencia de Severus.

Sirius recargó su cabeza en el vientre de Severus y depositó un beso en su ombligo. Se puso de pie y extendió su mano, atrapando su varita para limpiar el desastre que había hecho en sus pantalones de algodón. Severus trató de ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas temblaban demasiado y terminó por caer en los brazos de Sirius, quien lo acercó a su pecho y lo besó tiernamente en los labios.

"Sabes mejor de lo que soñé..." dijo Sirius, susurrando las palabras aún sobre los labios de Severus.

Sirius extendió su mano nuevamente, atrapando la crema humectante y frotando un poco en sus manos, después, hizo a un lado la bata de Severus y frotó sus manos en los glúteos del pelinegro, quien se sonrojó y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sirius.

"Sirius... Estoy cansado..." gimió Severus.

"Tranquilo. Solo me faltaba esta parte." Contestó el otro. Severus podía sentir la sonrisa pícara en sus palabras y se abrazó más fuerte del ojigris.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££

Poppy se acababa de ir. Habían estado hablando ya desde hace varias semanas sobre el parto de Severus, quien estaba reacio a ir a San Mungo o a Hogwarts, para que la enfermera pudiera recibir al pequeño. Incluso Draco trató de convencer a su padrino de ir a alguna de las dos opciones, pero Severus siempre se negaba, aunque nunca daba razones. Sirius estaba cada vez más preocupado, pues en la última visita, Poppy les había dicho que Severus podría entrar en labor de parto en cualquier momento.

Al parecer, a su pequeño retoño le había dado la gana de nacer mientras ambos padres tomaban un baño.

Sirius estaba ayudando a Severus a enjabonar sus piernas cuando de repente el pelilargo soltó un quejido de dolor y se dobló, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro de Sirius y la otra en su bajo vientre.

"Severus, estás bien?" dijo el ojigris, poniéndose de pie inmediatamente para poder sostener mejor a Severus.

"Creo... Ah!... Creo que ya viene..." Dijo Severus entre quejidos de dolor. Sirius enjuago el jabón de la piel de Severus y cerró el agua. Segundos después, ambos pudieron escuchar agua tocando el piso. Al parecer, la fuente de Severus se había roto.

Sirius abrió los ojos de par en par, conjuró una toalla y envolvió a Severus en ella, Esperando a que la contracción pasara para poder moverlo. Unos minutos después, Severus estaba vestido en uno de sus camisones nuevos y recostado en la cama; Niffi corría por todos lados preparando todo para la llegada de su nuevo amo y Kreacher había ido a traer a Pomfrey.

Cuando el viejo elfo apareció en la habitación con la medibruja, Poppy se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que estaba pasando. Sirius se había acomodado en la cabecera de la cama, apoyando a Severus contra su pecho y tratando de liberar la presión en su cadera con un masaje.

La medibruja sacó su varita y esterilizó la habitación, produjo varias sábanas para envolverlas alrededor de la panza y piernas de Severus y transfiguró la cama por una más adecuada. Poppy estaba lista para regañar a Severus por su necedad de no querer ir a San Mungo, pero al ver el rostro del pelilargo, se resignó y no dijo nada.

"Bien, voy a aplicar un hechizo para aligerar la presión en tu columna, y luego iniciaremos con el procedimiento, de acuerdo, Severus?" preguntó la medibruja. Severus solo pudo asentir en medio de una nueva contracción.

Al poco tiempo, la expresión de Severus se vio más relajada, pero aún podía sentir las contracciones.

Pomfrey sacó una poción verdosa que Sirius no supo identificar; la medibruja aplicó el líquido viscoso sobre el bajo vientre de Severus y con su varita hizo un corte horizontal sobre la cicatríz del parto de Draco. Inmediatamente la sangre comenzó a fluir y Sirius sintió como su magia reaccionaba para tratar de parar la hemorragia.

"Bien, Sirius, no te detengas. Mientras menos sangre pierda Severus, más rápido se recuperará." dijo Pomfrey, acercando un objeto parecido a una espátula al vientre para separar la piel.

"Ni siquiera sé qué estoy haciendo." contestó el ojigris, sin perder detalle del movimiento de manos de la medibruja. Severus había tomado una de sus manos y estaba jugando con sus dedos, viendo también como Poppy trabajaba.

Minutos más tarde, Severus sintió un vacío en su interior y Poppy depositaba a su bebé en sus brazos. El pequeño estaba cubierto de sangre, su carita estaba fruncida en un llanto inconsolable y sus piernitas y bracitos seguían doblados contra su pecho. Severus lo acercó a su pecho y lo acurrucó con una de las sábanas que no se habían ensuciado, mientras Sirius rodeaba a ambos con sus brazos.

Ambos padres no podían dejar de mirar y acariciar al pequeño bebé, ni de decirle lo mucho que lo amaban y cuan deseado era. Escuchar la voz tranquila de Sirius y la voz cargada de emoción de Severus, al igual que sentir el calor envolverle, calmó al bebé. Poppy, por su parte, disponía de la placenta y limpiaba la sangre que quedaba, aplicando un hechizo para cerrar la herida y asegurarse de que no se infectara. Niffi inmediatamente apareció junto con Kreacher, quienes traían una botella de formula y ropita para el pequeñito. Poppy se acercó a la cama, transfigurandola nuevamente a su estado inicial y ayudando a Sirius y a Severus a acomodarse mejor para poder sostener al bebé; Kreacher, con un chasquido de sus dedos, hizo aparecer una cuna alta para recién nacidos que pertenecía a la familia Black. Poppy le agradeció al elfo con una sonrisa y le pidio a Severus que le entregara al pequeño para revisarlo.

"Parece que todo está bien con este pequeñito adorable." dijo la medibruja, acariciando con ternura la mejilla del pequeño después de haberlo limpiado y vestido en la ropita que trajo Kreacher. "Aunque necesitaré un nombre para ponerlo en el certificado de alumbramiento."

Sirius y Severus no habían hablado sobre los posibles nombres que llevaría el niño, pero Sirius, a pesar de todo, no se sentía con el derecho de nombrarlo, por lo que acarició las manos de Severus entre las suyas y, esperando que lo entendiera, lo miró sin decir palabra. Severus, por su parte, sonrió al padre de su hijo y asintió.

"Regulus," dijo el pelilargo. Sirius soltó un gemido de sorpresa. "Regulus Orion Black." terminó el ojinegro.

Madame Pomfrey sonrió, recordando con tristeza al menor de los Black, que en algún tiempo había sido mejor amigo de Severus y su soporte cuando Lily lo abandonó. La medibruja sacó su varita y produjo una hoja de pergamino junto con una pluma y tinta negra; se apoyó en la mesita de noche y con perfecta caligrafía escribió el nombre de ambos padres y el del bebé.

"Regulus Orion Black." repitió la enfermera al terminar de enrollar el pergamino y duplicandolo con otro toque de su varita. Dejó ambos pergaminos en la mesita, tomó al pequeño e inquieto Regulus en brazos y lo depositó con sumo cuidado en los brazos de Severus. "Bienvenido al mundo, pequeñito."

Niffi le pasó la botella de fórmula a Sirius para alimentar al pequeño Regulus y desapareció de la habitación junto con Kreacher. Pomfrey terminó de dar instrucciones de cuidados y aseo a ambos padres, les hizo firmar los certificados de alumbramiento y se despidió, dejando a la nueva familia a solas.

Severus estaba tan embobado viendo a su bebé alimentarse, que ni siquiera notó cuando Sirius tomó su varita y conjuró una pequeña caja de terciopelo negro. El ojigris devolvió la mirada hacia su familia y no pudo evitar que los sentimientos lo inundaran. Por una parte se sentía triste al recordar a su pequeño hermano, cuya causa de muerte se descubrió hasta el día en que Harry, Ron y Hermione confrontaron a Kreacher con el camafeo de Slytherin; pero por otra parte, su corazón estaba a punto de explotar de la felicidad! Por fin tenía a su pequeño hijo en sus brazos, Severus estaba vivo y estaba con él. Tenía una hermosa familia con el hombre del que se había enamorado desde los once años y no podía creerlo! De pronto, la cajita de terciopelo en su mano se sintió tan pesada como el plomo.Por supuesto que Sirius jamás olvidaría todo el sufrimiento que le causó a Severus. Por culpa suya y de James, Severus había perdido a Lily, que era prácticamente como su hermana; y aunque su traición a Voldemort y subsecuente trabajo de espionaje para la Orden los acercó de nuevo, la relación entre ambos jamás volvió a ser la misma. Sirius se sentía tan inseguro y vulnerable en ese momento, que no sabía que sería de él si Severus lo rechazara... Ahora que sabía lo que significaba realmente ser feliz.

"En que piensas?" preguntó Severus con voz cansada, dejando escapar un bostezo, pero siendo incapaz de quitar la mirada del rostro de su pequeño Regulus.

"Severus..." dijo Sirius, apretando contra su pecho aún más al pelinegro y escondiendo su rostro en su cuello. Después de inhalar el aroma a lavanda y fresas del cabello del pelilargo, coninuó. "Severus, sé que siempre he sido un idiota contigo, pero quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado a pesar de nunca habertelo demostrado. Era muy inmaduro y un estupido, y espero que algún día puedas perdonarme. Estos meses que hemos pasado juntos me has devuelto la vida, me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo solo con dejarme estar a tu lado y ahora..." Sirius acarició la mejilla de su bebé con su mano libre. "Y ahora me has dado otra razón para vivir..." el pelinegro volteó su rostro para poder ver mejor a Sirius a los ojos mientras el ojigris ponía la cajita de terciopelo frente a él. "Severus... me concederías el honor de amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas? Te casarías conmigo?"

Los ojos de Severus se llenaron de lágrimas y bajó la mirada hacia la cajita. Adentro había un anillo de platino con la triquetra celta adornando la banda y un zafiro en el centro, escoltado por dos piedras de ónix. Al ver el anillo, Severus dejó que una sonrisa triste se apoderara de sus labios y Sirius, al verla, sintió que se le partía el corazón en mil pedazos.

"Severus?" preguntó el ojigris con voz entrecortada.

El pelilargo levantó la mirada y, al ver la preocupación y el dolor del rechazo en los ojos grises que había llegado a amar, acomodo a su hijo en sus brazos y acercó su rostro al de Sirius, dándole un tierno beso en los labios.

"Cuando prometiste que no me dejarías, pensé que lo hacías solo por Reg... pero durante este tiempo me he dado cuenta de que realmente me amas... nos amas... y debo serte sinsero... No creí posible llegar a amarte... No después de todo lo que había entre nosotros, pero con cada palabra que salía de tus labios, con cada caricia que me dabas, con cada cosa que hacias por mi... terminaste por enamorarme, Sirius Black. Te robaste mi corazón... " dijo Severus a punto de llorar. "Si acepto casarme contigo, Sirius." Severus dejó escapar las palabras en apenas un susurro.

El rostro de Sirius se iluminó en un segundo y su piel recuperó el color, una sonrisa boba se apoderó de sus labios y sus ojos brillaron de la felicidad que sentía; rodeó a Severus con sus brazos, pasando uno por debajo del frágil cuerpecito de Regulus y otro por la cintura del pelilargo, teniendo cuidado de no tirar el anillo. Recargó su cabeza en el hombro de Severus y miró a su bebé. "Escuchaste eso, campeón? Mamá y papá se van a casar! Vas a ser el bebé con los mejores padres del mundo y la familia más hermosa!" le dijo Sirius al bebé, que ya había terminado su botella y bostezó.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££

A tan solo dos días de haber nacido, nadie podría negar que el pequeño Regulus Orion Black era una copia fotostática de Sirius (gracias a Merlin, pensaba Severus). Los ojitos que en su nacimiento eran de un gris oxford, se habían aclarado al menos dos tonos, dejando en claro que heredaría el gris-azulado de su padre. La nariz aún parecía un pequeño botoncito sobresaliendo de su dulce carita, pero era bastante obvio que no era como la de Severus. Si a caso, el único parecido de Severus con su pequeño eran los labios delgados en esa pequeña boquita rosada.

Por primera vez en muchos meses, Severus había decidido salir de su casa e ir a Grimmauld Place, en donde se encontraban justo ahora, sentados todos (Potters, Weasleys, Lupins, Malfoy y Granger), dispersados en el salón de estar. Lily y James tenían al pequeño Regulus en brazos, haciendo caras tontas y sonidos que Severus temía perjudicaran el desarrollo mental de su pequeño retoño.

Tal y como su madre se lo había pedido, Sirius llevó a Severus y al bebé a ver a Walburga, quien aún colgaba de la pared de cara a la chimenea. Después de intercambiar palabras amables con ambos orgullosos padres y de saber el nombre del bebé, la señora Black dejó salir unas lágrimas amargas y una sonrisa entre triste y alegre, y le dió a Sirius el contra hechizo para despegar su retrato de la pared.

La noticia del nacimiento de Regulus el día anterior los había tomado a todos por sorpresa y habían esperado con ansias poder conocer al más pequeño de la gran familia que eran todos ellos. Cuando Sirius y Severus salieron de la chimenea con el bebé en brazos, todos inmediatamente se arremolinaron alrededor de los nuevos padres, quienes, a regañadientes, iniciaron una ronda de 'pasa al bebé' al poner al niño en brazos de Molly Weasley. Cuando Draco lo tuvo en brazos, el rubio casi se puso a llorar, pues siempre había querido un hermano o hermana, y ahora, indirectamente, su padrino le había dado uno. Las reacciones de los Weasley fueron variadas. Molly y Arthur ya lo veían como uno más de sus nietos, mientras que Bill, Fleur, Percy y Audrey parecían tratar al pequeño como si fuera su sobrino de sangre. Los gemelos inmediatamente lo tomaron en brazos y le hablaron a Reg, quien los miraba fija y curiosamente, de sus planes para el futuro, sobre cómo él, siendo hijo de uno de sus héroes, debía continuar su legado y ser el mejor bromista del mundo, y ellos, claro, serían sus mentores (a Severus por poco le da una aneurisma). Ron, Ginny y Hermione miraban al bebé con asombro y miedo a la vez (en especial Ron, pues Hermione tenía esa mirada de querer algo pero no poder decir nada para no alarmar a los demás); mientras que Harry cargaba al pequeño y le susurraba palabras dulces como si fuera suyo. Tonks y Lupin habían admirado al pequeñito mientras Lily y James entretenían a Teddy, y despues hicieron un cambio de bebés, por así decirlo.

Sirius sonreía como un idiota sin quitarle la vista de encima a Reg, mientras abrazaba a Severus. Molly y Arthur trataban de explicarle a sus nietos que el bebé era aún muy pequeño para que pudieran jugar con él, y Remus estaba parado junto a James y Lily, con Teddy en sus brazos, observando al bebé dormir.

De pronto, Teddy se inclinó sobre los brazos de su padre y depositó un besito en la frentecita arrugada de Regulus y acarició su rosada mejilla, cosa que hizo que todos los presentes se derritieran de ternura.

Severus ya lo había considerado todo... Definitivamente, Draco y Granger serían la mejor influencia

Lily devolvió el bebé a Severus para que lo acomodara en su cuna y de inmediato la conversación se centró en las próximas bodas. Harry y Draco habían decidido casarse a fin de año, mientras que Ron y Hermione esperarían a que ella terminara su carrera en la escuela de Leyes del Mundo Mágico.

Severus sintió un escalofrío cuando Molly le preguntó a Lily si ya tenía idea de lo que se haría para la boda de Sirius y Severus. Todos los Weasley le dirigieron miradas de simpatía... Sin duda, serían unos cinco largos meses para Sirius y Severus... Iniciando con la ceremonia de bautizo de Reg, que sería en dos meses y en la que James y Lily serían nombrados padrinos del bebé, junto con Remus y Dora... por si a caso.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££

El tiempo pasó volando para la nueva familia Black y pronto se encontraban en la plataforma 9 3/4 para despedir a Regulus, quien iniciaría su primer año en Hogwarts. Toda la familia extendida del pequeño estaba ahí, Los Weasley, que también llevaban a varios miembros del clan para ir a la escuela, los Lupin, que llevaban a Teddy para iniciar su segundo año, Ron y Hermione con la bebé Rose, y Draco y Harry, con su pequeño hijo de 5 años, Lucius Fleamont Potter-Malfoy.

Teddy y Regulus se habían vuelto excelentes amigos, prácticamente vivían uno en el bolsillo del otro y no se separaban más que para ir al baño, pues Sirius había comprado una cabaña cerca de la propiedad de los Lupin y los niños tenían mucho espacio para jugar. En el cumpleaños número cinco de Teddy, se dieron cuenta de que era un animago natural mientras jugaba con Reg y los demás niños, y que su forma era la de un lobo. Dora limpiaba las lágrimas de su marido cuando de repente escucharon un ladrido, y al lado de la pequeña cría de lobo estaba un cachorrito negro con ojos gris-azulados, dejando perplejos a Sirius y a Severus.

Ambos caninos empezaron a perseguirse dentro de la casa hasta que Harry les abrió la puerta y todo el mundo salió al patio, viendo como los cachorros se transforman de nuevo en Teddy y Regulus, y vieron también como el cabello acaramelado de Teddy se volvía negro y el de Regulus cambiaba a color caramelo. Dora salio corriendo detrás de ambos pequeños y los cargó en sus brazos, danoles vueltas y celebrando con ellos que la nueva generación Black heredara esa pequeña habilidad magica que los hacía especiales. Sirius y Severus se sintieron en ese momento los padres más orgullosos del planeta.

Regulus resultó ser un niño muy dulce, alegre y como Sirius, pero con el sentido común, inteligencia y tenacidad de Severus; además, era algo tímido y le costaba socializar fuera de su circulo de amigos. Todo el mundo apostaba a que el pequeño Regulus iría a Slytherin, otros apostaban por Griffindor, y solo los más osados decían que sería un Ravenclaw. A Severus realmente no le importaba en qué casa estuviera su pequeño retoño, mientras aprendiera y saliera adelante.

Verlo subir los peldaños del tren llenó de emoción a ambos padres, pues nunca habían estado lejos del pequeño por más de dos días, pero sabían que estaría en buenas manos; después de todo, abuelito Albus y abuelita Minnie aún estaban a cargo de la escuela, y Harry y Draco eran profesor de DADA y de pociones, respectivamente. Ellos solo vinieron a la plataforma a despedir a Regulus, y volverían a Hogwarts junto con el pequeño Lucius por la tarde.

Cuando la locomotora encendió, Reg y Teddy, junto con todos los Weasley, se asomaron por las ventanas y gritaron palabras de despedida a sus seres queridos, prometiendo volver para las vacaciones de Navidad. Severus no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas se le escaparan, por lo que Sirius lo abrazó contra su pecho y susurró palabras de amor en sus oídos, asegurando también que Reg estaría bien.

Al llegar a casa, Sirius preparó el baño para Severus: llenó la tina de agua tibia y sacó ropa del closet para ambos, dejandola en la cama, mientras Severus se quedaba sentado sobre la cama mirando una foto; era la primera foto que les habían tomado como familia, cuando Regulus tenía apenas una semana de nacido y el vientre de Severus aún se veía hinchado, pero había una gran diferencia: la sonrisa que adornaba su rostro era genuina. Sirius se sentó al lado de Severus y observó la foto también, recordando todo por lo que habían pasado para llegar a este momento.

"Ven, amor. Vamos a tomar un baño." dijo Sirius, besando el cuello de Severus de manera sugerente.

"Seguro que es solo un baño?" preguntó Severus, dejando escapar un suspiro de placer.

"Si... Un muy... largo... y caliente... baño..." contestó Sirius, perdiendo sus manos entre los pliegues de la ropa de Severus y desnudandolo en tiempo record.

Los labios de Sirius se apoderaron de los de su esposo en un beso apasionado. Después de unos instantes, Severus tomó el rostro de Sirius entre sus manos y lo miró a los ojos.

"Te amo con todo mi corazón, Sirius Black." dijo jadeante el pelilargo.

"Y yo te amo con todo mi ser, Severus Black." contestó el ojigris, devorando una vez más los labios del amor de su vida.

£££££££££££££££££££££££££

Eran las siete de la mañana cuando Sirius se despertó al escuchar un violento picoteo en el cristal de la ventana. De mala gana se levantó de la cama, se puso sus calzoncillos y dejó entrar a Snowflake, la lechuza de Regulus. Snowflake era una de las crías de Hedwig; Harry se la había regalado en su cumpleaños número once al pequeño, al igual que a Teddy, que también le había dado una antes de que se fuera a Hograwrts

Snowflake estiró su patita y Sirius desató la carta que venía enrollada en ella. El ave voló fuera de la casa hacia uno de los invernaderos para que Niffi o Kreacher la alimentaran, y Sirius volvió a la cama, asegurandose de cerrar la ventana.

Severus se despertó por el movimiento y se incorporó en la cama, tapando su pecho desnudo del frío, aunque eso no impidió que las mordidas y chupetones en su cuello provocaran una reacción en la libido de su marido.

Sirius se metió bajo las sábanas y acurrucó a Severus contra su pecho, para poder los dos leer la carta.

" Queridos má y pá:

Ya los extraño y eso que no he estado aquí ni un día. Teddy y Vicky dicen que cuando vinieron a Hogwarts el año pasado, también se sintieron así, pero que después de hacer amigos se les pasó. Espero que yo pueda hacer amigos pronto... No es que los amigos de Teddy y Vicky sean malos, me caen bien y creo que yo también a ellos, es solo que las hijas del tío Percy están en la misma casa (Ravenclaw, obvio), Teddy y Vicky están en la misma casa (Gryffindor), y yo estoy solito.

Hay muchos niños que me miraron raro cuando el Sombrero me eligió para Slytherin. Lo siento pá, se que querías que fuera Gryffindor, pero no me siento cómodo usando rojo y dorado. Por cierto, hay un retrato de má en la sala común, junto a todos los anteriores jefes de casa! Draco dice que má era su profesor favorito y que, al igual que a mi, le enseñaste a preparar muchas pociones! Draco dice que hay niños que no saben nada de pociones, además de que hay muchos muggles, y que si puedo, debo ayudarles para que no causen daños en la clase. Te prometo que voy a ser muy responsable, má!! Pá, dice Harry que ni tu ni los gemelos traten de usarme como conejito de indillas para propagar sus bromas en la escuela... aunque no sé que es un conejito de indillas, nunca he visto uno... Le preguntaré a la abue Minnie cuando la vea.

Ah! si!, comparto habitación con un niño muy raro. No le habla a nadie y parece que siempre está triste. Sus cosas se ven muy viejas y su túnica estaba rota; además, los otros dos niños con quienes comparto habitación lo estaban molestando cuando llegué. Creo que se llama Alexis Rosier o algo así... Tiene una foto con muchos otros niños... te juro que no lo estaba espiando má!! Estaban afuera de un edificio y pude leer "Orfanato de la 2a guerra mágica." Seguro que es así porque perdió a sus padres y aún los extraña... Trataré de hacerlo mi amigo. Seguro que si lo invito a casa para Navidad, los rollitos de canela de abuelita Molly y la ensalada de manzana de má lo ponen contento! Además, no quiero volver a dejarlo solo con esos niños. Voy a hacer que Alexis sea mi amigo, y luego Teddy será su amigo, y luego Vicky, y Molly, y Lucy...

Bueno, ya me despido. Alexis dice que ya debo dejarlo dormir. Les escribiré pronto!

Los amo!!!

Atentamente  
Regulus Black. "

Sirius y Severus se miraron mutuamente. Ambos sabían que la naturaleza de su hijo era digna de estar en la casa de las serpientes, pero su lado Gryffindor, además de la crianza que había recibido junto con los más pequeños, no le permitiría ver a alguien sufriendo y no ayudarlo. Regulus tenía un buen corazón, y ambos estaban orgullosos de eso.

"Me diste un hijo maravilloso, Sev... Muchas gracias." Dijo Sirius antes de besar los labios de Severus, dejar la carta en la mesa de noche, y acurrucarse de nuevo al lado de su esposo.

Ambos se quedaron dormidos entrelazados, sabiendo que todo estaba bien.

FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia! les agradezco los comentarios y los kudos y espero que puedan pasar a leer mis otras historias!
> 
> Bye!!

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar kudos y comentarios!
> 
> Esta es la primera parte de un two-shot, pero aún sigo trabajando en la segunda parte y honestamente no sé cuando pueda subirla. Por lo pronto, les invito a leer mis otros fics! Uno es traducción de un fic Snarry (bottom! Severus) y otro es mio :3 pero ese si es Snarry jejeje...
> 
> Tengo otros dos en inglés, que espero que si pueden leerlos por favor lo hagan y me platiquen en los comentarios que tal les pareció!!


End file.
